


nothing compares to you

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Daddy Robert, Family, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Moving On, Original Character(s), Smut, suicidal thoughts to an extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Aaron and Robert haven't seen each other in nearly 4 years. They meet in one of the worst ways possible. It seems Robert's moved on, new partner and his baby son now his family. Aaron's finding things hard, though. Especially now he realises Robert's not his anymore. Can and will they reunite or is their time together really over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to add a little back drop to this story so: 
> 
> •Vic and Adam are now parents   
> •Vic is still in contact with Robert (she knows about Robert and his new partner)

Aaron sat in the back of the van with Ross and Adam, Finn in the driving seat. His nerves were starting to get the better of him, couldn't believe he was doing this. He had stayed out of trouble for years, everything had changed for him. Everything had become boring, the only thing that forced himself up in the morning was having Liv.

He wasn't sure this was worth it, though. He was promised a wad of money, promised a new start for him and Liv. It's what twisted his arm. Maybe he was just fooling himself. Crazy for trusting a word that came out of Ross's mouth, but then Adam got roped into it. Adam was probably gullible enough to believe Ross too, but Adam had told him that if they pulled this off their life's could change forever. It all sounded too good to be true really. Make believe, but here Aaron sat, ready to rob a bank.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, his leg jumping up and down and Ross watched him. "You best not be getting cold feet."

"I'm not," he lied. "Not everyday you rob a bank though, is it? So back off."

Ross smirked, "alright, calm down. Just say if you aren't up for the job."

"I never said that," Aaron snapped. They had been planning this for months, the day, the right time. It was too late to do anything other than do this.

Ross looked down at his watch. "Are we ready?" Adam and Aaron nodded, pulling down their balaclavas. "Finn, get ready to leave when I give you the signal, ok?"

Aaron couldn't help but see the fear in Finn's eyes too, Finn just nodded, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked around sheepishly.

Ross rolled his eyes, "bunch of pussies." He laughed as he stood, holding onto the unloaded gun in his jacket. "Just focus, do the job and we can be out of there as quickly as possible."

X

Ross and Aaron grabbed the cash as quickly as possible, cctv being dealt with by Adam. Aaron grabbed the safe, the banker giving the code with panic as Ross pointed the gun in his face.

"Ok, that's enough. Come on," Aaron hushed into Ross's ear.

Ross didn't listen, "show me where the other safe is. Now." He grabbed the guy up off the floor by his elbow, pointed the gun into his back and made the guy walk.

"Come on," Aaron tried again, pulling at Ross's arm.

"I say when it's enough," Ross moved his arm out of Aaron's grasp. "Just keep an eye on them lot out there with Adam."

Aaron sighed, but did as he was told. Adam was stood in the corner, out of sight from the glass windows. It was early morning, not many people around, but time was getting on and the streets were filling with people.

Aaron moved to stand by him. "Where is he? We need to get out of here," Adam hissed.

"He's gone to the other safe," Aaron whispered. "Maybe we should just leave him."

Adam looked at him. "We can't do that."

Aaron looked at the few people on the floor, their heads in their hands, their bodies shaking with fear. He felt sick. "Do you really think he would stay if it was one of us back there?"

Adam wavered, his arms lowering slightly. "Probably not."

The door to the bank opened. Fuck. "I thought you locked the door!" Aaron cried.

Adam's arms raised instantly, pointing in the direction of the entrance. "It must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

Aaron rolled his head back. "I can't believe this happening."

"Daddy!" A small boy cried and Adam dropped his arms.

They looked at each other, they had to get out of here. This was a massive mistake. One that would probably crush their life's instead of making it better. How stupid were they to have got this far? This far to realise none of this was worth it. None of this was them. So what if things weren't perfect, they had a life and a family and all this was risking that for a few grand.

"We run and we don't look back," Aaron said. Eyeing the back entrance.

Adam nodded, they ran as quick as they could, Adam in front. Aaron was pulled down though, he scrabbled on the floor to escape but he was pinned down, his arm behind his back. The person above him moved and Aaron turned his head as much as he could, he could make out the guy had his phone in his hand. Aaron struggled some more, finally freeing his arm. He used his elbow to push himself away across the ground, but the weight above him was too much. He twisted himself, so he lay on his back and whacked the phone out of their hand without looking up at the face of guy restraining him.

The guy went for his phone again and Aaron couldn't help but speak. "Get the fuck off me!"

That stilled the guys movement and it made Aaron look up at him. His stomach twisted and his eyes widened.

"Robert."

"Aaron."

They said it at the same time, both in complete shock. Aaron saw the confusion on Robert's face and he moved from beneath him. He stood and made to run again but his wrist got grabbed at. Robert's hand strong around him. "What are you playing at?" Robert looked behind him. His son covering his eyes with his small hands and Aaron's looked back now, his breath catching in his throat. Robert's son.

"Just let me go, please." Aaron pleaded, his voice shaking.

"Why are you doing this?" Robert just looked worried, his head shaking. "Do you want to end up back in prison? Have you forgotten what happened last time?"

Aaron's mouth straitened, yanking his wrist out of Robert's grip. He was about to bite back, before the sound of Robert's son's cries cut through the air between them. "I'm not your concern anymore. Your son needs you," Aaron nods to the small boy behind them and Aaron runs out of the building, his chest tight and his legs weak.

X

"Well that was a mess," Finn shook his head. "Five minutes you said! In and out."

"I wasn't the one who got caught," Ross looked at Aaron in annoyance.

Aaron was still shaking and he lunged forward, his fists in Ross's jacket. "This was your fucking idea. Don't you dare put blame on me." Aaron spoke through his teeth, the smirk on Ross's face made him reel with anger, along with the image of Robert and his little boy still in his mind, he couldn't control himself. He punched Ross square in the nose.

"Ow!" Ross covered his bleeding nose with his hands. "If anyone should be angry, it's me."

Aaron went for him again but Adam stopped him. "He's not worth it mate," Adam sat him back down.

"I want my cut and I never want to see you again," Aaron spoke, still trying to calm himself.

Ross just laughed, pressing a finger to his sensitive nose. "That's a bit hard, we live in the same village."

Aaron just shook his head, shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Not for much longer."

X

The next day, Ross gave him his share. He didn't feel anything though. He looked at the bag stuffed with cash and it made him feel nothing but guilt. He was never one to care about money, and he still didn't. But this place left nothing now but bad memories. He hid the bag behind the sofa, Liv making her way down the stairs.

"What you doing?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing," Aaron tried to laugh but his throat was dry. He sat at the table. "How do you fancy going away for a bit? A small holiday."

Liv brushed and tied her hair up and joined Aaron. "Not that I care, but what about school?"

"I'll sort that," Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek. "Well, what do you say?"

"Is everything ok?" Liv asked, sensing Aaron's eagerness to get away all of a sudden.

Aaron nodded. "Of course, am I not allowed to spoil my little sis?"

She took a chunk out of her toast and Aaron smiled lovingly at her. "Yeah alright then, I need some holiday clothes though."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." He gave her some of the money from his back pocket, "go to town after school. Treat yourself."

She grabbed her backpack, a smug smile on her face. "I could squeeze your face sometimes."

Aaron laughed. "Go. Before I change my mind."

X

Aaron booked them a last minute holiday to Tenerife. He felt more relaxed, tried not to focus on the fact they were going away because of dirty, stolen money.

The knock at the door made him jump. Suddenly worried that it was the police. He ignored it. The door handle twisted and Aaron stepped away from sight.

"Aaron!"

He came to the door this time, could make him out through the glass door and his beat in his chest. His hand rested on the door handle but he still didn't open it.

"What do you want?" He asked instead.

"Not to have to talk to you through a door would be a start."

Aaron sighed and unlocked the door. They both stood looking at each other for a second. Aaron cleared his throat and moved to let him pass. "Come in then."

Robert looked around The Mill. His heart aching at the fact nothing had changed. It was still how it was when he had left all those years ago. He couldn't help but run his fingers across the length of the grey sofa. "Nothing's changed then."

"A lots changed actually," Aaron frowned, annoyed. "What do you want?"

Robert sighed. "I know you don't want me in your life, and I've accepted that, but after yesterday I'm concerned about you. Why were you in that bank, Aaron?"

Aaron sat on the edge of the arm to the chair. "You're right, I don't want you in my life so can you just go?"

Robert placed his hands to his hips, shaking his head. "Still at it 4 years later, are we? You can't expect me not to care."

Aaron pulled at the fabric to his sleeve. "It's fine, I'm fine."

"So you don't make a habit of robbing banks then, no?"

"Of course not," Aaron tutted. "That was the first and only time."

Robert sighed moved around to sit on the sofa. He was stopped by the half opened bag on the floor. The notes sticking out. Robert lifted it and took the notes in his hands, he looked up at Aaron. "You did it for this?"

"You're really gonna lecture me on how to get loads of money illegally, are you? I thought you'd be proud, what with it being the only thing you care about."

"You know that's not true," Robert sighed. "You don't even care about money, Aaron. What do you need with all that?"

"Want to move away from here," Aaron answered truthfully. "I want something better for Liv."

Robert couldn't help but smile at the sound of her name, they'd ended on bad terms but he thought about her all the time. "She's settled here, got school, family. Do you really want to move her away from all that?"

Aaron stood to grab a beer, not bothering to get Robert one, he wasn't staying. "What would you know? You've not been around for years."

"Ok, so she isn't happy here then?" Robert asked, genuine concern.

"It's none of your business!" Aaron was getting tired now. Tired that he wanted to open up to Robert, how easy it was to want to offload when he hadn't seen him in so long. "I want you to go now."

Robert licked his lips, a shake to his head. "You know, I could end all this. I could easily report you to the police."

Aaron frowned, looked hurt. "Why would you do that?"

Robert edged closer, "show you what you've really got to lose. People care about you, there's only so much pushing you can do before you end up alone."

"What, like you ya mean?" Aaron scoffed.

"I'm not alone," Robert corrected. "I've got my son and I've got-" Robert stopped himself. "It doesn't matter, I won't be bothering you again."

"No, go on. Who else have you got?" Aaron pushed.

"I stay out of your life and you stay out of mine, remember?" Robert walked away and it made Aaron's blood boil.

"You can't just come here asking questions and then leave when you want."

Robert turned, Aaron stopping close. "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry. You're right." Robert smiled somewhat sadly down at him. "You know what's best for you and Liv."

"Ok," Aaron nodded. "Just tell me what you were gonna say."

Robert sighed, "it doesn't matter, does it? We won't be seeing each other again."

Aaron tried not to overthink it, it had been years since they last saw each other, it was hard but he had managed without him. But here they were now, stood in front of each other in their old home. "Just tell me."

"My fiancée. Liam," Robert spoke quietly, spoke as if he didn't really want Aaron to hear. But he heard, he heard every word and he tried with all his being for it not to show how much it hurt.

He had no right to feel like this. Aaron had told him to stay away, told him that they would never get back together and for him to move on cause that's what Aaron was doing. But what did Aaron have now? He'd had a relationship that lasted a few months, nothing serious and it soon died out. A few one night stands that left him feeling more lonelier than he had felt the night before.

But Robert had got on with his life, moved on. He had his son now, new man. A new life and that life didn't involve Aaron.

Aaron stood there quietly, wishing he could find his voice. Didn't want to show Robert how numb he felt now.

"Say something," Robert whispered.

Aaron cleared his throat, his tongue sticking out to lick his dry lips. "Sorry," Aaron forced a smile. "That's good, you must be really happy."

Robert just nodded, "yeah." He pointed to the door, "I'm gonna head off."

"Yeah, sure." Aaron opened the door for him. He tried to look at Robert, but he wasn't sure his heart would be able to take it.

"I hope you and Liv find what you're looking for. Just remember your home is here, you've got people here who love you both."

"You had family here too," Aaron spoke, but he still didn't look at Robert directly. "And you left."

"I left because I had no other choice," Robert sighed. "You have, don't make the wrong one."

"Right," Aaron but his bottom lip. "Maybe we could go for a drink sometime. I mean, if you are ever around."

Robert raised his brow, "that involves us having to be in each other's life."

Aaron finally looked up, he nodded. "I know. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Robert smiled a little. "I'd like that. See you around, Aaron."

Aaron's closed the door behind him. He let himself fall back against the door, his body falling down to the floor, he pulled his knees up into his chest.

He tried to fight them, but the tears were there and he sobbed into his knees.

He had officially lost him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Vic and Adams daughters christening, Aaron meets Robert's fiancée and son. Aaron as an encounter with said fiancée in the men's toilets and Robert makes a confession to Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with this chapter, it feels a bit all over the place, but here you are guys. Enjoy and please leave feedback if you wish, it's always appreciated and means a lot x

Aaron and Liv enjoy their holiday. Aaron had slept with the hotel waiter, found a release in him. Needed a warm body next to his. He felt like his life was crumbling around him and he didn't know how to stop it, there was no comfort and Aaron began to hate himself.

It's over too quick, but Liv was ready to return, excited to see Gabby, Aaron couldn't think of anything worse than going back there, feeling alone and meaningless.

Four years ago things were looking up for him. He had beaten his demons regrading Jason, he had won that battle. He had Liv back, she was his main priority and up until Christmas everything was looking up. Robert had given him the space he'd been asking for, they'd been civil, Aaron not interested in all the rubbish Robert had found himself involved with at Home Farm. Rebecca gave birth, Aaron never seeing the baby and he was relieved of the fact. Things had been hard for Rebecca, what with Lawrence and Chrissie leaving the village. She had decided it was for the best that she and baby move away.

Aaron let himself look forward to the future. But then things came to a stand still. Vic was the one to break the news, told him that Robert had moved away. That he needed it for himself, that he had to focus on himself. Vic was upset that he'd gone, but she said she understood why. Told Aaron that he had what he wanted now. Robert was out of his life for good now, he was leaving him to get better.

Aaron had felt sick though. He felt guilty. He said all those things thinking he would always have Robert there. That he would always bump into him in the shop, cafe or pub. But all that was lost. Robert did everything and anything for Aaron, he had gone for Aaron.

Aaron soon realised that wasn't what he wanted.

Xx

Robert held Liam in his arms, his mouth in his neck, squeezing tightly. "You smell good," Robert breathed into his ear and Liam moaned in appreciation.

"I probably taste even better," he flirted back making Robert nip the skin under his ear and Liam turned in his arms, his hands wet from washing the dishes and he flicked the soap suds at Robert's face. Liam laughed like a little child and he tried to escape from Robert's grip. Robert held him close though, tickling at his ribs and he squealed to floor, Robert now sat on top of him.

"You're going to regret that," Robert breathed against his cheek. Liam wasn't regretful though, he lifted his hips against Robert's arse. A flirtatious grin on his face, Robert rolled his hips back and forth ridiculously slow and Liam slapped his arm.

"Don't tease," Liam warned.

Robert smiled into a warm kiss, his hands coming up to Liam's hair.

"Daddy, get off him!" Charlie was at their side, his favourite teddy in hand and milk bottle in the other.

"Yeah, daddy, get off me," Liam laughed up at him making Robert growl.

"Right, there's only one thing for it," Robert stood, arching his back over and making his hands look claw like. He made little 'raw' sounds, chasing after them both as Liam picked Charlie up into his arms, all of them laughing until their bellies hurt.

Xx

Aaron sat at the bar with Vic serving him a pint. She asked about his holiday, she noticed straight away the way he was disinterested, his body sloughed and his chin resting on his hand.

"What's wrong, Aaron? And don't say nothing, I know you," Vic sighed.

Aaron shrugged, "I just feel like I'm messing my life up."

"Why would you think that?" Vic frowned, coming around the bar to sit next to Aaron, ignoring the eye roll from Marlon.

Aaron knew best not to mention the bank robbery, obviously knowing Adam hadn't mentioned anything to her. Adam had needed the money for their little girls christening. Victoria had wanted something special for their little girl, Ella, and Adam told her he would make sure she had the best. Now thanks to the money from the bank, Adam could give them that.

He just shrugged, "everything's changed. Mum has moved, you and Adam are parents. What have I got apart from looking after my little sister?"

"You love looking after Liv, though. And you've still got the rest of the family around. You're doing a great job with Liv."

Aaron just nodded, his bottom lip dragging between his teeth. "I just feel as though it's not enough." He looked at Vic, her warm eyes open and friendly. He spoke and he couldn't help sound anything other than bitter, "why didn't you tell me Robert was getting married? I didn't even know he was with anyone."

Vic's face straightened, worry and guilt crossed her face and she looked away, then confusion hit her like a tonne of bricks. "How do you know?"

Fuck. Aaron cleared his throat. "I saw him. In Leeds, the other day. We spoke for a bit and he told me." He lied, but Vic seemed to have bought it. "How long have you known?"

Vic patted down her apron, "a few months." She looked up at Aaron, rubbed a hand over his arm. "Please don't be angry at me, or Adam. I told him not to tell you, ok?

So his own friends were now keeping secrets from him? Aaron wasn't sure if things could get any worse. Aaron shrugged, "I'm not. I'm happy for him." Another lie and Vic's hand on his arm started to feel like it was burning him. He finished off his drink, "I'm gonna go, make Liv her tea." He saw the worry on Vic's face and he sighed. "Don't worry, ok? We are good."

"Another thing," Vic stood with him. "Robert and Liam are going to be at the christening. Are you going to be ok with that?"

Aaron nodded. "Well I knew I'd have to face Robert sooner, or later didn't I? So what a better time to meet him with his fiancée." The smile on his face hurt and he couldn't have got out of there quick enough.

Xx

The day of the christening came faster than Aaron would have wanted. He sat outside the church, Liv by his side. He was finding it hard to keep a lid on things. He really didn't want to see Robert all lived up with a new man. It made him want to rip his insides out, stamp all over them and have done with his existence.

"It's going to be ok, ya know?" Liv was speaking , her arm coming around to link with his. "I know you're nervous about seeing Robert for the first time in years but I'll be here and you don't even have to speak to him if you don't want."

Aaron smiled down at her. "You know me too well. I'll be just fine with you there, I know." He squeezed her and they made their way in to the church.

Xx

Liv handed Victoria the bracelet they had bought for Ella, Liv's choice and Vic gave her a little hug to say thanks, a look of discomfort on Liv's face that made Aaron shake his head adoringly.

He stood at the front with Adam, Liv taking a seat. "I'm so proud to call you a godparent, Aaron." Adam pulled him into a hug. "She's one lucky girl."

"Not so sure that's true," Aaron scoffed. "What with us been shoddy criminals."

"Shh man," Adam said through his teeth. "Forget that ok? We both had our reasons and it won't be happening again."

Aaron scratched his forehead. "Yeah, I know. Sorry." He sighed and he noticed the way Adams features changed, Aaron followed his eye line and his throat restricted as he tried to swallow.

"Hey," Adam was whispering trying to grab his attention, but Aaron couldn't stop watching.

He watched as Robert passed his son to Liam, the little boys arms stretching out to go back to his dad. Robert soothed him with a kiss to his head and the boy settled instantly into Liam's arms.

Vic approached them, Ella in her arms and Robert hugged his sister tight. Robert cooed over baby Ella and it hurt how happy and content he looked. How happy he looked with his new family.

"Aaron mate," Adam was still trying to get his attention and this time it worked. Aaron turned away to look at Adam.

"I'm fine, Adam. Chill."

Adam just shook his head. "You're a terrible liar."

"Look at him. I wouldn't mind but he's not even good looking," it sounded pathetic and immature but Aaron didn't care. He hated him already.

Adam couldn't help but laugh a little. "Just ignore them man, focus on Ella, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course" Aaron smiled at his best mate.

He found himself look back at them though. Robert placed a kiss to Liam's cheek as he sat down and Aaron just stared at Robert. Why hadn't he looked at him yet? Why hadn't he given him a second thought?

Robert and Vic joined them at the front, ready to start the christening and Aaron's eyes still lingered on Robert.

 _Please_ just look at me. _Please_ just do something.

It didn't come. Instead Robert's eyes focused on his baby niece and his son and fiancée in the crowd with a proud smile on his face.

Xx

Aaron and Liv wait outside the church for their cab to take them to the pub for a few drinks, Diane volunteering to take Ella back home.

Liv hugs Aaron unexpectedly and Aaron feels stupid for wanting to offload, let it all out and cry into his sisters arms. Obviously he wouldn't and couldn't do that to his young sister. He should be the one looking after her, but he can't help but feel protected in her embrace.

"I saw the way you were looking at him," Liv speaks into his suit. "You've got to move on Aaron. It hurts me too, but he seems happy. We've got to be happy, too."

"When did you become so wise?" he plays with her hair and sighs. "I'm just being an idiot."

Liv pulls away, "yeah, you are." They smile at each other and Aaron relaxes a little.

They hear him before they see him. His blonde hair flopping as he ran towards them, a giggle so loud it makes Aaron and Liv turn heads.

He stops at their side, a massive grin on his face as he tugs at Aaron's trousers. "Heya, I'm Charlie."

Aaron kneels down to be at his level. He smiles at him and nods. "I know who you are. I'm Aaron."

I'm the one who wished you hadn't exsisted. I'm the one who hated you the minute I knew of you. I'm the one who's looking at you now and hates himself for ever hating you.

Charlie's jumping up and down in front of Aaron and Liv's smiling down at him. Aaron forgets sometimes how much their breakup affected her too. How she tried to get them back together again but Aaron was persistent, told her there was no going back.

Years later and he wishes those walls had been broken down.

"Charlie!" Robert's running towards them in a panic. He spots him near Aaron and picks him up in his arms. "What have I told you about running off like that?"

Charlie whinges and tries to wriggle out of his arms. "Daddy don't be angry," his small eyes water and Robert softens. Smooths his hair with his fingers.

"I'm not, but you worried daddy." Robert's voice was soft and Aaron pulled Liv closer to him, suddenly needing someone by his side.

Robert was still not acknowledging him and Aaron was starting to wonder if he was missing something. They had ended things on ok terms, agreeing to go for a drink if Robert was around. Now he was acting like Aaron was a stranger.

"I only came to say hello to Aaron," Charlie suddenly smiled at Aaron. Even stretching out to play with Liv's hair. Liv took his little fingers in her hand and she blew raspberry's in to it.

He kicked out in giddiness and Liv laughed. "What's your name?" Charlie asked breathlessly from laughing.

"I'm Liv, nice to meet you Charlie."

Charlie had the most beautiful smile, his cheeks chubby and eyelashes long. Aaron stretched a arm out to touch his face, a finger stroking his cheek. "You're a happy little fella," Aaron laughed.

"He's a handful," Robert huffed.

"Oh, I'm not invisible then?" Aaron snapped, making Robert's eyes widen at his sudden change in attitude.

"What's that meant to mean?"

Aaron scoffed. "You've not acknowledged me or Liv all day, that's what I mean."

"Today was Victoria and Adam's day. I didn't intentionally ignore you."

Aaron just rolled his eyes. "Forget it, I heard enough of your rubbish years ago."

"You know, you really need to get over that. It's been four years," Robert bit this time. His eyes almost wide. He turned to Liv, "I'm really sorry Liv, I didn't want a confrontation. You know I'll always be there for you."

"Nah, you're alright." Liv pulled Aaron away. "I'm just fine with Aaron. Neither of us need you."

Xx

Diane babysits for Charlie too, telling Robert and Liam that they should go and enjoy themselves. It's not often they just have time for themselves.

Robert feels uncomfortable in The Woolpack, though. He's been to the village a few times after moving, but only to see Victoria and Diane. Never making himself known to anyone else, didn't want any gossip getting back around to Aaron.

Liam's by his side, a comforting hand over his. "Are you alright? We can go if you'd prefer?"

Robert shakes his head. "Don't be daft," he moves so he can wrap his arm around Liam's waist. "It's about time we had some time just me and you." The pub is still filling from the people at the church, he had gotten comfortable with Aaron, public displays of affection becoming nothing but the norm. With Liam he had to start from scratch, new people, new environments. Liam's friends and family warmed to him pretty quickly,which was a surprise, especially with how things normally went for Robert. He supposed that was more down to himself more than anything else though, he had changed since he had been with Aaron and he knew it made him a better person, even if he did still make mistakes.

Robert placed a kiss to the side of Liam's lips, Liam turned his head and kissed Robert properly.

"Pint and a coke please," the voice behind them made Robert pull away instantly. Liam looked on confused.

"Sorry," Robert apologised for what it was worth. "I wasn't trying to rub it in your face."

Robert's and Liv's eyes were on Aaron, could tell his body was tensed. Robert could have hit himself, he was being so thoughtless.

Aaron just shrugged, his mouth turned downwards. "Nothing to with me, mate."

Aaron grabbed their drinks and they sat down.

"Was that who I think it is?" Liam asked, concern evident.

Robert just nodded. He had been honest with Liam from the get go. Once he realised he was someone he could trust, he shared everything with him. He hadn't judged him once and he was just what Robert had needed at the time. Liam's hand soothed up and down his arm, discreetly enough that Aaron and Liv didn't see. "Lets go."

Robert frowned. "It's fine, honestly. Lets just go sit over there," Robert nodded to the booth out of sight of watching eyes. He could feel eyes burning in his back and he didn't dare look back.

Xx

Liv left early, made plans with Gabby. Aaron joined Adam at the bar. Adam hugged him close, already drunk. He kissed Aaron's forehead sloppily and Aaron shoved him off. "What a great day. Have you ever seen Vic happier? I did that. I made sure it was possible."

Adam was grinning and Aaron smiled back. "I know mate, it's been lovely. Lets just hope Victoria doesn't find out the real reason all this was possible."

Adam stumbled back, frowning. "Oi, why you saying that for?"

Aaron was pretty drunk too if he was honest, his speech was slurred and right now he couldn't give a shit. "I'm just saying ya know. Gossip spreads like wildfire round here."

"Yeah but nobody is going to say anything, so just shut up," Adam huffed. Adam looked at Robert and Liam in the far corner. "Stop letting him get to you."

"I'm not," Aaron snapped. "Thanks for not telling me he was with somebody too. That was a real nice surprise."

"Victoria told me not to mate," Adam squeezed his shoulder. "I wanted to tell you but I'd never have heard the end of it off Vic if I had."

Aaron rubbed his face. "It's alright, I get it. Marlon get us some tequila shots."

Adam groaned. "Not sure I can handle anything else."

"Come on old man," Aaron laughed, handing over the money to Marlon as he placed the shots on the bar in front of them.

"3-2-1," they necked five shots one after the other.

"Fucking vile," Adam laughed rubbing his hand over his mouth.

"I need the toilet," Aaron stumbled off his stool.

He reached the toilet, he could feel the bile rushing up his gut and he made to close the cubical door, but he felt a force pushing it so he couldn't close it properly.

His vision was blurred but he made out who it was. "Look, I'm not after any trouble." Aaron sighed, his head spinning.

"Neither am I," Liam spoke, kneeling down to Aaron's level. "And that's why I want you to stay away from Robert."

Aaron scoffed, "ya what? He doesn't need a bodyguard."

Liam shook his head, a smirk forming. "Look at the state of you. I think it's safe to say Robert had a lucky escape."

"You don't know anything about me, mate." Aaron was sick, he groaned and wiped his mouth with the tissue available. "I bet you're enjoying this though, aren't you?" He felt ashamed, his dignity vanishing but he tried to hold on to what pride he had.

Liam nodded, "I am actually. When Robert told me about you I never expected... this. He told me you were the strongest person he knew, from here you're looking pretty weak."

Strong.

Aaron swallowed, pushed himself up and ignored the new wave of sickness rising. Aaron laughed as much as he could without his head hurting. "You think Robert will stay with you? He'll soon get bored. He always does."

"You're wrong," Liam spoke, anger rising. "We've got a family. I love Charlie like he's mine, it's a shame you couldn't get passed your own feelings to have that with Robert. I should thank you really, though."

"You'll soon be left on your own. You aren't anything special," Aaron smirked.

Liam lashed out, his fist connecting with Aaron's cheek. Aaron groaned, leaning over and cupping his cheek with his hand. "Aw, truth hurts doesn't it?" Aaron pushed. "Now if you don't mind my mates waiting for me out there."

Aaron left Liam reeling in the cubicle. Adrenaline now pulsing through his veins. When he returned to the bar, Adam was talking to Robert. Aaron stopped to sort out his hair a little, ran a hand down his shirt to smooth it out. He took a deep breath and tried to walk straight.

He hadn't noticed the blood on his hands until Robert was by his side. "What's happened?"

"Do you even really care?" Aaron sighed.

"You know I do," Robert said quietly, his voice soft and his hand gripped around his arm for support. "Come on, let's get some fresh air."

"I'll take him," Adam slurred. "I think you've done enough."

"I think you've had enough Adam. Come on, I'll see you get home ok." Robert ignored Adams roll to the eye and threw a arm around his waist.

Xx

Aaron and Robert sat outside the pub. Many nights they would stay out here and talk. Just the two of them, no interruptions. It was peaceful, but the air between them now felt thick.

"Did you fall?" Robert's asking, trying to lift Aaron's face by his chin.

Aaron moved back. He scoffed and folded his arm across his chest. "Why don't you ask your fiancée?"

Robert frowned, disbelief washed over his face. "He wouldn't hurt you. Hurt anyone."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want. He's just followed me into those toilets and told me to stay away from you. I don't know why, he hasn't got anything to worry about." Aaron was getting tired. "Just speak to him yourself, I'm tired of this."

"Tell me what's been said," Robert pushed.

"Told him the truth." Aaron looked into Robert's eyes. "I'm not sure he appreciated it."

"What exactly did you say?" Robert huffed.

"Just that you'd get bored, you always do in the end."

Robert stood, started pacing. "Well thanks for that." He stopped, his hands on his hips. "You know I never got bored of you." Robert said as though he needed to reassure or remind Aaron. "I messed everything up, but I never got bored of you Aaron, you know that really."

Aaron's body softened. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it? You've clearly got your happy ever after."

Robert knelt down in front of him, his arms either side of him on the bench. "You know how I felt about you. You knew I wanted us to still work, to give it another go. You were the one who told me I was wasting my time, remember?"

"Yeah," Aaron sighed. "And I regret it every day."

He wasn't sure if it was the drink that made him say it, but he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He watched as Robert's eyes fell shut.

"Don't say that. Like you said, it doesn't matter now."

"It matters to me," Aaron whispered. The night was getting colder, Aaron shivered. "I should probably go."

"Let me walk you home," Robert offered.

"Best not. Don't want to make lover boy angry."

Robert rolled his eyes, "he's not like that, Aaron."

Aaron pointed at his cheek. "This says otherwise."

"I'll speak to him," Robert stepped closer. He touched the cut on Aaron's face making him wince in pain. "Make sure you get that sorted. I'd take you to the hospital but I've been drinking."

Aaron wasn't listening, all his senses were on the feel of Robert's fingers still brushing under the cut. He leaned into the touch and his body yearned for more.

He licked his lips. "Maybe you could walk me home," Aaron said, making sure his lips brushed against the palm of Robert's hand.

"Aaron we can't-"

"What? You're the one who offered to walk me there!"

"I know, but Liam's waiting for me, I can't just leave him."

Aaron brushed Robert's hand away. "What's so fucking special about him, eh?" His skin was still prickly from Robert's touch but he was angry at him now.

"Aaron, he's my fiancée for god sake!"

"Yeah, like I was once and then we got married! But I still wasn't enough, was I? You still fucking left me and now I've got to watch you with him. He seems so sure of himself, so sure that you'll never leave him and I just want to know why? What promises have you told him, Robert?"

"I haven't told him anything that isn't true. Just like I didn't with you. He's nothing compared to you."

Aaron moved his hand, his fingers close enough to touch Robert's fingers. "Have you missed me?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"Just answer it," Aaron looked down at their hands. His eyes closed as Robert's thumb stroked over his.

"Yes. Yes ok, happy now?" It was said quickly and too quietly.

"Robert!" Liam was shouting, coming through the pub doors and Robert moved away quickly, moving towards the entrance.

Moving closer to Liam. Moving away from Aaron.

Aaron was on his own again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a LOT of dialogue in this chapter, oops. I feel like people may think I'm writing Robert (and possibly Aaron) out of character but I'm trying to write as Robert's grown up quite a lot, especially because of son. I hope it doesn't seem too unrealistic. Let me know your thoughts, thanks. Enjoy!

Robert and Liam stay at the BnB, deciding its best not to wake Diane and the kids. As soon as they're in their home, Liam's got Robert up against the, his lips sucking at his neck and his hand cupping his crotch.

"Liam, wait," Robert moves away, sitting on the bed. "Why did you hit Aaron?"

Liam sighs, moves to sit next to him. "He was winding me up. Saying you'd leave me... I saw red. I'll apologies when I see him, I know I shouldn't have done it."

Robert just nods, lays down on the bed, Liam laying next to him instantly and placing his head on Robert's chest. "We've all been drinking. I told him you weren't normally like that."

"I'll admit I was jealous," Liam plays with the buttons on Robert's shirt. "I've watched him all day, seen the way he looks at you." Liam leans up onto his elbow, look down at Robert. "I think he's still in love with you."

Robert laughs, his mind racing with the thought, tries to hide the feel of his heart beating that little bit faster. "That boat has well and truly sailed." Robert kisses Liam a little forcefully, "you've got nothing to worry about, ok?"

"Mm," Liam hums against his lips. "What were you talking about earlier?"

Offered to walk him home, was tempted at the feel of his touch against my skin. Told him I missed him.

"Nothing. He needed to clear his head, sober up a bit. Told him to get his cheek checked," Robert raised his eyebrow, "you've got a mean right hook."

Liam sighed. "I'm sorry. The sooner we get back home the better I think."

Robert bit his lip, "yeah."

Xx

"What happened?" Liv asks over breakfast, a shake to her head.

"Liam happened," Aaron shrugged. "Got a bit upset, I'm not sure he likes the truth."

Liv groaned, buttering her toast. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing that wasn't true."

"What a prick," Liv's phone pinged and she smiled instantly.

"Gabby," Aaron nodded down at her phone, a teasing smirk on his face. "You two need your heads banging together."

Liv frowned, "keep your nose out Aaron."

Aaron held his hands up. "I'm just saying. You make a cute couple and you know it."

Liv rolled her eyes, "ok, now it's time for me to leave."

"Say hello to Gabby for me!" Aaron called after her, making Liv stop and throw a newspaper in his direction.

"Idiot," Liv reached the door. Stopped when Robert and Liam stood there ready to knock the door.

"Oh," Robert cleared his throat. "Is Aaron in?"

Liv ignored Robert, her eyes dead set on Liam. "I hope you've come to apologise."

"I have," Liam nodded. "I was drunk. Stupid. Can we come in? Please?"

"Yeah, if you both ask very nicely," Liv took glee in seeing Liam squirm.

"Just let them in," Aaron sat on the edge of the sofa.

Liv moved aside, "do you want me to stay?" Her eyes still on Liam.

"No, it's fine. You go."

"This is my house so if you lay another finger on him I'll have you done for assault, ok?" Liv said with a twist of a smile.

"Liv we haven't come for trouble," Robert sighed.

Liv rolled her eyes. "When did you get so perfect, eh? Save the act."

"Just go Liv," Aaron pushed.

She left, made it known with a slam to the door.

"Sorry about that," Aaron apologised on her behalf, even though he couldn't give two shits.

"I deserve it," Liam spoke. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did last night. I'm sorry."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "Is that all?"

"Aaron, he's trying here." Robert sided with Liam, they were stood so close and it made Aaron feel sick.

"Apology accepted. You can go now," Aaron stood.

"I know you hate me," Liam sighed. "But I really didn't want it to be like this. I realise you and Robert have a history together and nobody can take that away from you. But it's been ages now, we should be able to be grown up enough to look passed all that."

"Don't worry," Aaron smiles falsely. "I'm well over it."

Liam smiled, not seeming to notice Aaron's falseness. "We are going back home tomorrow. Why don't you come for a drink with us tonight? End things on good terms?"

Was this guy serious? Aaron couldn't think of anything worse and by the look on Robert's face the feeling was mutual. That made up Aaron's mind. "Yeah, why not."

Aaron couldn't hide his delight at the stern look on Robert's face.

"Great! See you around 7pm, how's that sound?"

"Brilliant," Aaron's voice laced with sarcasm.

"See you later, Aaron. And thank you," Liam smiled, heading to the door.

"Bye," Aaron waved him off. Robert crowding his personal space.

"What are you playing at?" Robert whispered. "This isn't funny."

"Do you see me laughing?" Aaron smirked. "See ya later, Robert."

Robert bit his tongue, leaving Aaron's full of dread.

Xx

Robert and Liam sat in The Woolpack. Robert had tried his hardest to get out of it. Made out he wasn't feeling very well, said that they should get Charlie from Diane's even though she said she loved looking after him and that she didn't mind, tried to flirt his way into bed, said they'd have much better time spent in bed all night, but nothing worked.

So here they sat, Robert already on his third whiskey. "Take it steady," Liam laughed.

Robert didn't listen, he ordered another and another. His nerves not fading and he was becoming frustrated. He shouldn't be bothered. Him and Liam were strong. He wasn't sure what Aaron's game was but he hoped it wouldn't work.

Aaron came into the pub. In a suit. His wedding suit. Robert's mouth gaped open and he almost smashed the glass in his hand, his grip tight at the sight.

Aaron waved at Liam, he smiled when he saw Robert. Acted like this was all perfectly normal. Robert thought maybe he needed his head banging against the bar to knock some sense into him.

"What are you doing Aaron? Why are you wearing that?"

Aaron looked down at his suit. "You do remember it then?"

Robert's eyes widened. "Of course I remember. You need to stop this."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Robert. It's a special occasion, thought I'd dress smart." Aaron moved closer, his voice low. "You always liked me in a suit. I remember you choosing this one especially."

Robert swallowed, taking the final bit of whiskey from his glass. "Stop it," was all he could say.

"Relax," Aaron backed away. "Just messing."

Aaron was splashing the cash. Buy them all food, they were even on the champagne. Aaron was stupidly drunk. Again. The look on Robert's face made him push.

"It's about time I treated you, isn't it Robert? I mean, you used to love buying me things. I never had chance to really thank you."

"It was nothing," Robert warned.

"Ever the modest," Aaron downed his champagne. "So... how did you meet?"

Liam smiled at Robert, more than happy to share. "Robert joined the company I own. We hit it off straight away, he as a great addition to our team. He asked me out for a drink and the rest is history."

Aaron sees the hand fall to Robert's lap and his insides burn with jealousy. Robert's looking uncomfortable, that makes Aaron's inner bitterness subside. He pours himself another glass. "You've got loads in the bank, then?"

"We don't do bad, do we babe?"

Babe? Aaron's drunk, but the sudden need to be sick isn't because of the drink. He tries not to laugh, instead feigns interest instead whilst looking at Robert almost hiding into himself. "No," is all he says.

"Robert's always been one for living for money. All his Christmas's must have come at once when he met you."

"I'm not with him for his money," Robert spoke up, annoyed.

Aaron scoffed, "makes a change. Lucky you, Liam."

"Why are you intentionally trying to ruin this?" Robert was angry and Aaron loved it. Loved how much he could still get to him.

"I'm not ruining anything, am I Liam?" Aaron looks innocently at him. "I think Robert's got a little boring in his old age."

Liam just laughs, doesn't notice Robert's anger. Is this guy really that stupid? Or does he just not know him at all? Aaron likes to think it's the latter. "Aw, he's not old." Liam kisses his cheek.

It stupidly reminds him that that used to be their thing. A quick and soft kiss to Robert's cheek that had Robert leaning into him for more. Robert's stiff now, doesn't react. The only movement he makes is to finish off his drink, his eyes firmly on Aaron. A look that makes Aaron's body react, he's not sure that's the intention but Aaron's loving this a ridiculous amount.

"Marlon, can we have another bottle of champagne please?" Marlon looks at him oddly, not like Aaron to be so extravagant. He brings them another bottle on ice. "Thanks mate."

"I'm just going to nip to the toilet, won't be a minute." Liam leaves them and Aaron leans his elbows on the table, moves closer.

"This isn't you Aaron. Stop it, please." Robert's moved closer, speaking for Aaron's ears only.

"You're being way too sensitive. Liv's right, when did you get so perfect and _boring_?" Aaron kept teasing, his lips pressed against the rim of his glass.

"If you think being settled and having a son to look after is boring then you carry on, Aaron. I'm sorry if that doesn't work for you."

"Settled? Really? Have you forgot what you told me last night?"

"You think that changes anything?" Robert's jaw tenses. "It doesn't."

"You miss me though," Aaron's legs moves towards Robert's. His foot strokes up the side of Robert's ankle. "You still want me," Aaron says it with so much confidence. It's like the roles have reversed.

Robert's cheek burn up but he shakes his head. "Want you? Look at the state of you? Flashing your money around like an idiot, do you want people to know how you've suddenly got so much cash to splash? Trying to cause trouble for me and Liam? Why would I want that? You look pathetic."

Aaron's body slumps, his act disappearing. Liam's back and Robert's standing. "Come on, we are going Liam. We need to be up early to head home tomorrow."

"So soon?" Liam frowns. "We were just getting started."

Aaron stands up too. "It's fine, I'm not in the mood anymore."

He leaves quickly without another word.

Xx

Aaron eats away messily at a takeaway pizza. He's cried and his head hurts from it all.

Mostly it hurts to have Robert hate him. Not want him anymore. All because he's jealous and so fucking stupid. He tries not to feel sorry for himself, he brought this on himself and he can't blame anyone but himself.

It doesn't stop him from wanting to find Robert and Liam, scream in their faces for how them coming back here for however short it is has brought it all back to him.

There's a knock at the door and he ignores it. The door handle turns and the door opens, he clearly forgot to lock it and he groans when he sees him.

"Come to have another go at me, have you?"

"No, I've come to say sorry actually."

Robert's standing in front of him, looks remorseful and he speaks softly.

"I deserved it," Aaron speaks into his hands. "You were right."

Robert sighed, putting the kettle on. "Let me make us a warm drink."

"Won't Liam wonder where you are?" Aaron looks up at him.

"He's snoring his head off already," Robert pours them a coffee once the kettles boiled and he sits with him.

"Thank you," Aaron's holds it closely with both hands.

"Do you want to talk?" Robert sips his drink.

"Not really," Aaron replies honestly. "Every time I speak I make things worse."

Robert smiles. "We've all been there."

"You know I didn't really mean anything I said back there, don't you?"

Robert nods. "I know. Ditto."

"Truth is I'm jealous and I hate the sight of you together," Aaron breathes and shakes his head. "I'm just so fed up of life. I know I've been through shit in my life, but at some of the hardest points I had you, didn't I? And now I don't and I hate it."

"Hey, remember what I said to you years ago? You can get through anything."

Aaron scoffs. "My life's a joke. I rob a bank with a bunch of people who don't have a clue what they're really doing, I drink ridiculous amounts because it's the only time I actually feel anything. Seeing you with someone else shouldn't bother me so much. It's been 4 years, for god sake."

Robert moves to sit close to him. "Are you still seeing your counsellor? Maybe you should go see her?"

"I haven't seen her for nearly two years, I don't need her." Aaron says confidently. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"What you're feeing is normal, Aaron. I'd probably react the same way."

"I doubt it," Aaron picks at his hoodie. "You're well and truly over me."

There's a pause and Aaron's looks up at him. "It's fine, I've seen the way you look at him. You don't think about me at all."

"That's really not true. You and Liv were my family, my everything. You don't just get over that."

"We can have that again," Aaron was saying it all to quickly, not think or caring about all the problems and disruption it would cause. "When it was just you, me and Liv it was amazing. We were happy."

Robert sighed, shaking his head. "It's not just us three anymore though, is it? I've got Charlie now, me and Liam are planning on getting married."

"Since when has that ever stopped you? Look at Chrissie? Look at how we ended?" Aaron's annoyed but he reaches out, touches Robert's thigh and Robert's watching him closely. "Charlie is amazing," Aaron's smiling. "Let him get to know me and Liv and I promise you we can have it all again."

Robert's shaking his head, standing up away from Aaron. "It's not that simple."

Aaron pulls at his hair, stands up into Robert's face. His voice deafening. "You've never had a fucking problem before!" Aaron doesn't care that he's crying now, it's not as if he's already shown himself up tonight. "Why don't you see me like that anymore? I thought you'd love me forever? You said I was your everything, that nobody compared to me. Yet you won't let yourself be with me."

"You deserve better than me!" Robert's shouting back now, tears in his own eyes. "You've come so far, you were fine without me. I come back and look at you? This is why I had to go. This is why I let you go."

The truth lingers between them, both stunned into silence and Aaron's stepping forward. He finds his voice, but its weak. "You're wrong. I was in that robbery before you came back, remember? I wanted to move away from here. I'm so bored of the same shit every single day, I'm sick of feeling so alone."

"You've lived here for years, Aaron. This place is your home. Since when have you ever given up?" Robert's smiling and he's so close, Aaron can feel his breath.

"This was your home once, too. Please come back. I need you."

Aaron closes the space between them, his nose bumps with Robert's and Aaron lets his hands pull at Robert shirt in his fists.

Aaron lets out a longing moan as their lips connect for the first time in too long. It's soft and everything Aaron's missed.

Robert's hand comes up to Aaron's chest, pushes him away and Aaron moans, pulls him back for more but Robert's took a step back.

"I can't," Robert whispers. "I can't be the reason you fall back again. I'm sorry."

"Robert, don't walk away from me. I love you!"

Robert's stunned, hearing it again makes his heart beat ridiculously fast and he can't help the smile spread on his face. "What?" He has to ask in case he's heard it wrong.

"I. Love. You." Aaron says slowly, braves himself to touch Robert again and he doesn't reject him, he smiles warmly. "I told you I'd always love you."

The sound of Robert's phone ringing breaks the moment and Robert huffs, moves away to get his phone. His face falls and Aaron knows it's Liam. "I've got to go, Aaron."

Robert ignores Aaron's plea and the pull of his arm, but Aaron can see his tears. Wishes he'd just stay, wishes he'd stop this and let them get back on track. Make him stay so they could talk, show Robert they still had a shot to get back on track.

It felt too late. Robert closed the door behind him and Aaron stood staring into space, his body numb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self harm mention and counselling

It had been a while since Aaron had been boxing, he hadn't been since he had heard Robert had left the village in fact.

He still ran a few times a week, more so now just to keep fit rather than to push himself. Today he needed something more. Needed to let out his anger some other way. He had had a rough night, tossing and turning on the sofa. Barely getting any sleep, the only thing he could focus on was last night. The way he told Robert he still loved him, delusional to think that that would be enough to change things. To bring him back to him. He was wrong, Robert had left him. Again.

Aaron needed to sort himself out again. Really sort himself.

Xx

The session in the gym was exhausting. He knew he was physically healthy but right now he felt anything but. He pushed himself until he could do more. Ross was there, laughing at himself, winding Aaron up until Aaron was close to lashing out.

"You need help lad," Ross said with a laugh. Aaron's muscles ached, and his body felt like lead but he found the energy to push at Ross's chest.

"You what?" Aaron snarled.

"Look at you, a bit of a work out and you look ready to drop. You really have let yourself go," Adam approached them, pulling Aaron away. Ross rolled his eyes, "didn't realise you needed a bodyguard, too."

"Back off Ross," Adam warned.

"It's a bit of banter lads, come on." Ross patted Aaron on the arm and riled him. "All that money and you're still as miserable as ever."

Aaron was bored of hearing Ross. If he didn't go now he would regret his actions.

He walked away, taking a deep intake of breath when he got outside.

"You aren't gonna let him bother you, are you?" Adam came by his side.

Aaron just shook his head. "I've got more things to focus on than that idiot."

Aaron left to change and scrolled through his contacts. He saved her number, didn't intend on needing it again, but right now he was kind of glad he hadn't deleted it. He hovered his thumb over the contact and decided to bite the bullet, he needed to do this. He couldn't let this get worse.

Adam had thankfully not followed him straight into the changing room, giving him the time to finish his phone call. "Everything alright?" He grabbed his bag and Aaron nodded. "Good lad. Pint?"

Xx

Aaron didn't stay long, made an excuse that he had told Liv they had have a night in with junk food and films. He zipped his hoodie up and shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the bus stop.

"Aaron!" He turns, in a world of his own and he's confused, a frown on his face.

Charlie runs to him, a cheeky grin on show. "Alright little man," Aaron smiles down at him, ruffles his hair making him giggle.

Robert's not far behind, doesn't come over and Aaron feels embarrassed. He can't even bare to be near him now.

"Come on Charlie, let Aaron get home."

Aaron ignores him, instead takes Charlie's hand into his and squeezes his little hand in his. He walks over to Robert, puts on a strong front. Acts as though last night didn't happen. "I thought you were leaving this morning?"

Robert doesn't look at him, his eyes on Aaron's hand holding his sons. Aaron notices his eyes go warmer, his body stops being so tight. It's like the sight has stopped all his worries at once.

Aaron realises he's probably looking too much into it, but he sees it and he runs a thumb over Charlie's hand, uses him as a way to break the ice between them. Robert finally looks up at him, as if he knows. They both know it's ok and they don't have to mention last night again if they don't want to. They can move on from that and they will.

Robert takes Charlie's other hand and he finally speaks. "Diane wants us to stay a little longer. And Vic, you know what they're like." Robert rolls his eyes but Aaron knows he doesn't mind really. He loves his family.

"How much longer do you plan on staying?"

Robert shrugs. "We've both got work next week and this little one is at nursery so I think we will stay until the weekend."

"Nice," he looks down at Charlie. "Looks like I'll be seeing you again then Charlie."

Charlie squints his eyes to look up at Aaron, the sun on his face. "We are making cakes today. Daddy, can Aaron make cakes with us?"

"Erm," Robert stutters. Aaron answers for him, would rather turn down the invitation than have him lie to Charlie because he would feel uncomfortable having Aaron around him still

Aaron kneels down, Charlie's full attention on him. "I can't today buddy, I've got to go to a meeting."

Charlie sticks out his bottom lip out in a silk and Aaron smiles at how adorable he looks. "Daddy and Liam always have them. Sounds very boring."

Aaron nods in agreement. "They are, its all grown up stuff. I'd much rather bake cakes with you."

"I can keep you one to taste. Can't I daddy?" Robert's nodding, smiling down at them both and Aaron squeezes Charlie's hand before letting go.

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

Robert picks Charlie up and Aaron would never have thought Robert was one to not want this kid. They were so close and Robert was doing an amazing job, his love for his son clear as day. "You could have come, you know. If you wanted to."

Aaron ignores the flutter of his heart. Robert's just being friendly, Aaron can't think too much into anything regarding Robert anymore. He just smiles.

"I would have, but I genuinely do have a meeting."

Robert kisses Charlie's hair. "Come on, let's get inside."

Charlie and Aaron wave goodbye.

"I hope your meeting goes well," Robert turns to go into Diane's.

"Yeah, me too." Aaron shakes out a nervous breath.

Xx

His hands are clammy and his nerves have peaked. He hasn't been here for so long, was relieved when he thought he wouldn't have to return. He was confident he had himself together again, but sat here right now proved otherwise.

He tried not to feel let down by himself. He knew this was the right thing to do for himself. Last time helped, and this was another chance to hopefully make things better for good.

He took a deep breath and nodded when his name was called. He didn't want to move, wasn't sure his body would allow it. He counted to ten and his body finally moved, he followed and the room was the same, nothing had changed and that strangely made him relax.

"Thanks for seeing me at such short notice," Aaron smiled. He sat facing his old councillor and she poured him a glass of water.

"That's what we are here for. It's nice to see you again, obviously it's a shame it's not for a better reason."

Aaron drank his water quickly, his throat dry. He pointed at the jug of water, "can I?"

"Of course, Aaron." He poured himself another glass, this time taking smaller gulps. "Remember, you can start talking when you feel ready."

She was so kind. It sounded stupid, obviously she wasn't going to be a bitch with her profession but Aaron was never one to open up, especially to a literal stranger but with her he felt like this was more than just a job to her. She made him feel like he mattered, that no matter how much or how little he told her she would never push.

He relaxed back into his seat. The room was silent and it made Aaron's awkwardness slip away. He found his voice, making eye contact and she smiled patiently.

"My ex husbands come back. Not properly back, just for a few days ya know? But he's got a new fiancé, a son and his son is amazing. Even his fiancé is nice enough but I hate him, he's everything I'm not." Aaron blinks before continuing. "Anyway, I told him I loved him. I got stupidly drunk, made an idiot of myself. He said he can't be the reason I relapse or whatever, I just need to make him see that none of this is his fault."

Xx

He talked and talked, was surprised he shared so much in the first session. It went by so quickly, Aaron wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that he was prepared for his next session without any worries.

He walked to David's, deciding to treat Liv to her favourite meal and dessert. He bumped into Robert on his way out and for the first time it didn't feel awkward, both smiling at each other.

"Chef Aaron tonight," Aaron lifted his bag. "Liv's favourite."

Robert smiled, "try not to burn the pasta like last time then. I've never known anyone to burn pasta."

Aaron rolled his eyes but laughed. "That wasn't my fault and you know it."

They both remembered the real reason why, Robert looking down at his feet, a smile creeping on his face. "You should be alright. You won't have me there to distract you."

Aaron licked his lips, remembering the pressure of Robert's body against his back. Pushing him against the counter, whispering in his ear that he wanted him there and then. The pasta forgotten as Robert lead him upstairs.

"Thankfully," Aaron laughs. Looks over Robert's shoulder, sees Liam and Charlie walking towards them. He remembers his breathing and stays relaxed. "See you later Robert."

Robert turns and sees who's taken Aaron's attention. "Ok, see you Aaron."

"Aaron!" Charlie's shouting. Always wanting his attention, always so happy to see him. Charlie runs up to him, puts his hands out into Aaron's leg to stop him from falling. "I remembered to save you a cake!"

"Thanks bud. You better not eat it then," Aaron tickles his belly and Charlie giggles backing away.

"Agh Aaron!" It makes Aaron feel happy and suddenly Charlie's hugging him, his small arms wrapping around his neck. "It's for you. Promise I won't touch."

Aaron feels like squeezing him, never letting him go.

"Come on Charlie, let Aaron get home." Liam's speaking and he doesn't sound his normal care free self. There's an annoyance to his tone and Aaron frowns but let's Charlie go.

"I'll see you soon," Aaron waves, smiles back up at Robert and heads home.

Xx

Robert places a bottle of wine into the basket. Charlie pestering Tracey now and he apologises quietly at her but she waves a dismissive hand, happy enough to entertain the little man.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Aaron earlier?" Liam's arms are folded in front of him.

"What?" He continues to walk around the shop, missing Liam's look of annoyance on his face.

"Why did Charlie say he saved Aaron a cake?"

Robert's frowning now, "we saw him this morning. Charlie wanted to keep one aside for him, that's all. I didn't think I'd need to tell you."

Liam sighed. "So you think it's ok to keep secrets from me?"

Robert laughs in misbelief. "Are you serious? You're in a mood over a cake?"

"It's not just a cake!" Liam's voice rises and Robert pulls him out of ear shot. "I know I said I didn't mind and I've tried to be understanding Robert but everywhere we go Aaron's there."

"This is his home, we are going to bump into him." Robert doesn't understand why this is such a problem.

"He's probably loving this," Liam huffs.

"What do you mean?" Robert's annoyance is rising, a frown on his face.

"Well look at us, arguing over him."

"This is not an argument," Robert sighs. "This is you being ridiculous."

Liam's eyes widen, "is that really what you think?" Liam rubs a hand over his face. "You've seen how hard I've tried with him, I've been nothing but nice-"

"Yet you haven't, have you?" Robert snaps. "You punched him? Told him to stay away from me. That's so nice Liam, do you want a fucking medal." Robert's seething now and he sees Liam swallow.

"I apologised for that! But look, I knew this was going to happen. I knew he would come between us and it's working."

"You're being ridiculous," Robert puts the wine back and places the basket back in the rack, forgets about the shopping. He just wants to go home, or preferably anywhere that isn't near Liam. "Aaron's not the one coming between us right now. You are."

It leaves Liam still in shock. Robert picks Charlie up, thanking Tracey and leaves without another word or look to Liam.

Xx

Robert knows he shouldn't probably come here, it kind of proves Liam right. Only slightly. He knocks on his door, Charlie now sleeping in his arms.

Aaron looks surprised to see them when he answers, but he smiles and moves to let them in. Robert lets Aaron take him from his arms and rests him down on his sofa, places a blanket over him. "Thank you," Robert watches them. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Don't be daft," Aaron grabs beers from the fridge, passes one to Robert. "Everything alright?"

Robert shrugs, clinks his beer bottle with Aaron's. "Cheers." He flops down onto a chair and tries to rub his headache away with his fingers. "It's not even your problem and I know you won't want to hear it-"

"Just spit it out, Rob." Aaron says lightly. A smile on his face. "If I get bored I'll stop you."

Robert laughs, "fine. Liam reckons I should have told him I saw you this morning. Thinks you're trying to come between us," Robert huffs. "Just been a general jerk to be honest."

Aaron nods slowly. "Right. Well I'm not, you know that right?" Aaron bites his bottom lip, "I know I said some things the other day, but I promise I would never try and break you and him up. I can see he makes you happy," Aaron smiles, even if it doesn't reach his eyes he is happy that Robert's happy.

"I know, and I told him as such. I just don't understand why he's made it into such a big deal. Now we've argued and I've made things worse."

"You'll be fine. Just go home and reassure him that there's nothing to worry about. That's probably all he needs."

"For someone who doesn't like speaking you don't half give some good advice," Robert smiles. "I don't deserve this, do I? You being nice to me."

Aaron rolls his eyes, "why wouldn't you? Even though it hurts me to say it, you really aren't that bad."

Robert raises a brow, "I'm flattered." Robert swigs his beer. "Anyway, enough about me. How did your meeting go? The scrapyard still going good?"

Robert obviously cut ties with the business when he had left. It was like he had never been there, but all aspects of Aaron's life had a massive missing part in the shape of Robert.

"Yeah fine," Aaron licked his lips. Took a breath and decided to be honest. "It wasn't exactly a meeting," another shaky breath. "I had a counselling session."

Robert sits forward, places his beer down onto the table. "Are you self harming again?" Robert looks so worried and Aaron shakes his head instantly.

" _No_. No, course not." Charlie wriggles next to him on the sofa and he strokes his hair, more to sooth himself than Charlie. "I just need to get my life back on track."

Robert swallows, stands up and starts pacing. "I'm _so_ sorry. This is my fault again, isn't it? Because I've come back here and-"

"Robert no, stop." Aaron stands, places a hand on Robert's arm, stop him pacing. "I won't have you blaming yourself again. I went for me, ok? I need this, not for anything or anyone other than myself."

"But-"

"No buts," Aaron looks at Robert through his lashes. "I promise you this isn't because of you."

Robert's suddenly pulling Aaron towards him, his arms tight around his waist and Robert's holding him close. Aaron's surprised, doesn't know what to do for a minute, his arms hanging by his sides.

He feels strong and safe, just how he remembered. His scent fills his nostrils. "Robert-"

"Just hold me," Robert sighs into his shoulder. "I could do with a hug."

Aaron knows Robert's hugging him because he thinks it's what Aaron needs. And maybe he does, but Aaron realises there's probably truth in Robert's words, too.

He finally lifts his arms up, his face falls into his neck and his hands rub gently up and down his back. He feels Robert sigh into him and Aaron closes his eyes. They stay like that for ages, no words needed.

Nothing compares to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any real knowledge about counselling and I realise it is a sensitive matter for some, I do hope what I wrote (however small the part was) wasn't wrong in anyway. 
> 
> Thanks again for the continued support you're all brilliant


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron's not sure who moves first, his hearts pumping out of his chest and his mind can't stop thinking. Robert's hands pulled at Aaron's hoodie, slow and unsure. Aaron couldn't help but flash a smile, unbelieving but wanting.

He wanted it so much that he stilled Robert's hand with his, leaned forward to press his forehead against Robert's.

Aaron's mind was still racing with thoughts. He was finding it hard to think. He closed his eyes, "we shouldn't," Aaron whispered.

Aaron felt Robert nod, "we shouldn't," he agreed. Robert's fingers came up to his chin, lifted his head up, a lopsided smile on his face. "But I want to. I want you."

Aaron lets himself fall, he knew all of this was wrong, it went against everything he had said earlier but Robert wanted him. He actually wanted him and Aaron couldn't resist, didn't want to.

Robert's lips pressed on his, slow and remembering, both gasping at the sensation of being this close again. Robert pulled Aaron ridiculously close, wanting Aaron to feel every inch of him. "Upstairs," Robert mumbled against Aaron's wanting lips.

They were in Aaron's room, Robert's eyes wandered, looking around the room that he once shared with him. Aaron pulled his face towards him, didn't want him to remember anything from their past. Aaron moved Robert back on to the bed, Robert sat with his hands behind him, leaning back on them to look up at Aaron in between his legs.

Aaron kicked his boots off, placed his hands on Robert's thighs and leaned into Robert's neck. He sucked and licked at the skin there, making it bright red. Robert moaned against him, Aaron trailed kisses along Robert's jaw, he stopped when he reached Robert's lips.

Aaron kissed teasingly at the side of his mouth, letting his tongue drag out a little.

"After all these years and you want to spend time teasing?" Robert huffed and Aaron laughed against his cheek.

"The longer I take, the longer you have to stay," and it was true. Aaron didn't want him to leave again.

He moved his hand up along Robert's thigh, reaching Robert's crotch and he cupped Robert in his hand. He was hard and Aaron kind of didn't want to tease anymore, he wanted to see and taste Robert again.

He undid his belt, Robert lifted his hips so Aaron could remove his jeans. Aaron placed wet kisses to his dick through his boxes and Robert's fingers ran through his hair.

"Aaron," he sighed. Aaron carried on, but he said his name again, this time firmer and shook him a little.

Fuck. Aaron was shaken awake on his sofa, Robert kneeling near him with a cup of coffee in hand.

It was only a dream.

Xx

Aaron was mortified and he shot up quickly, grabbing the nearest cushion and covering himself.

"Me and Charlie crashed here last night, I hope that's alright? I obviously slept on the chair-"

"It's fine," Aaron answered awkwardly.

Robert smiled, "I've made us breakfast."

"Where's Charlie? Don't you need to be heading back?" Aaron needed him to leave, his cock was throbbing and this was not how he expected his day to start.

"Liv took him to the park. Plus I don't think she was happy to see me here and she definitely didn't want to stay around when I offered to make her breakfast," Aaron noticed Robert's face drop. He looked sadly up at him, "it's fine. I don't expect her to welcome me with open arms."

"You should talk to her. She misses you ya know."

Robert looked at him, not believing a word. "I mean it, you know what she's like. Likes to put on a front, thinks she's hard but deep down she's a softy."

Robert smirks, "just like her brother then."

"I don't pretend to be hard, Robert. I am hard," it's a joke. It is, but it's probably one he shouldn't be saying right now when it's quite literal, but it makes him laugh. This is ridiculous.

Robert's watching him knowingly, his eyes over the cushion on Aaron's lap and he laughs back, a cheeky eyebrow raises and it makes Aaron blush. "Morning glory."

"Shut up," Aaron scoffs. "You shouldn't be looking."

Robert rolls his eyes, pokes Aaron's arm teasingly. "It's nothing I haven't seen already! Plus, it's not hard to miss it."

Aaron's eyes lift up and he slaps Robert's leg. "You can't say that!" They're laughing and it feels so _nice_.

"Sorry," Robert licks his lips. "What were you dreaming about anyway? You really didn't want to wake up from it."

Aaron clears his throat, not sure of what answer to give but thankfully he doesn't need to.

Liv and Charlie are back. Aaron ignores the lingering look from Robert as he stands to plate breakfast.

Xx

"Why are we playing happy families," Liv asks after breakfast, deciding she's hungry and knowing Robert makes a mean full English.

Charlie's in front of the tv watching cartoons, out of ear shot.

"We aren't playing anything," Aaron frowns.

"Why is he here then?" Liv looks up at Robert cleaning the dishes. "Had an argument with lover boy, I take it?"

Aaron doesn't answer and Liv rolls her eyes. "He can't just use you when they argue! He's made it pretty clear how he feels about us."

Robert dries his hands, sits with them at the table. He's heard every word and Robert can't stand Liv thinking he would use them. "I'm not using Aaron. Or you."

"Does Liam know you are here?" Liv ignores him, crosses her arms like she's a parent setting ground rules for their child.

Robert just shakes his head and Liv laughs, shaking her head and standing. "You'll never change."

"I'm sorry. I'll speak to her," Aaron sighs.

Robert stands. Aaron can tell he's upset and Aaron moves with him, "come on Charlie, time to go now."

"You don't have to," Aaron swallows.

"I do, I need to speak to Liam."

Aaron stops himself from almost begging him to stay. He just nods in understanding. "Fine, thanks for last night and breakfast."

Robert smiles a little, Charlie gives Aaron a tight hug and Aaron doesn't want to let him go. He sees Robert waiting by the door and he knows he has to let go. "See you soon."

"You betcha," Charlie smiles running over to Robert.

Again, Aaron's on his own. He decides to keep himself busy for the rest of the day.

He needs to keep going, no matter what.

Xx

When Robert returns Liam's pacing in the living room.

"Go and see Diane, Charlie." Robert tells him, taking off his coat and shoes.

Charlie waves and blows a kiss at Liam before going into the kitchen where Diane is.

"Where have you been?" Liam fumes. "I've been up all night, worried sick!"

Robert sits down, "I don't want to argue." Can't be bothered for a confrontation, Liv's words are still running around his head and it's niggling at him, making him take his frustration out on Liam.

"Well I'm sorry Robert, but did you really think you could come back and I wouldn't be fucking pissed off?"

"I went to Aaron's, ok? Gave you some space."

Liam looks ready to burst with anger, "you go to the one place where the one person we argued over lives? Jesus Robert, I'll give it to you, you really are stupid sometimes."

"At least I'm telling you!" Robert stands and pours himself a whiskey.

"Are you really gonna start drinking at this time?" Liam huffs, arms stretched wide. "What's gotten into you, Robert?"

"Do you know what? You're so boring, sometimes. Do you think I care what you think?" Robert's laughing bitterly, doesn't mean it. He should shut up now, but when has he ever known when to stop? He always digs himself into a hole he can never get out of.

Liam's speechless, Robert's heart drops at the sight of Liam crying. "You should care. We are supposed to be getting married yet you'd rather spend time with your ex fucking husband."

"It's not like that," Robert scratches his head. "We are mates, that's it."

"And Aaron knows that, does he?" Liam wipes his face.

"Of course he does!" Robert finishes his whiskey and it burns. Feel nice, he wants more but instead walks over to Liam.

"I'm sorry," Liam whispers on a sob. "I just don't want to lose you."

Robert runs a thumb across Liam's bottom lip, forces a smile. "You won't lose me."

Liam clings to him, Robert does what he does best and kisses Liam. Once, twice. Brings his hand up to Liam's neck, there's a moan and Liam's pulling.

"Take me to bed," Liam says against his lips.

Robert doesn't feel like it, but he lets Liam take his hand and take him upstairs.

Xx

Robert pretends to sleep after. He's tired but for all the wrong reasons. His mind goes back to last night, the way he held Aaron close and the way Aaron reacted. Holding him back tightly and breathing him in. His hands rubbing softly at his back, removing any tension he had in his body. Remembers the way he didn't want to let go, but knowing they couldn't stay like that forever, however much the thought of it alone made him want nothing else.

How Aaron had gone back to his counsellor. Guilt and panic rushing through his veins, couldn't deal with the thought of him pushing Aaron back to that dark place. Aaron had reassured him and Robert had believed him, but he still felt responsible. Couldn't shift that feeling, he wanted to keep Aaron safe, even now, and he felt like he'd failed.

After, when Aaron had fallen asleep with Charlie by his side, his heart had pumped with something he hadn't felt in a while. Deep admiration.

Liam and Charlie were close, Robert knew Liam loved Charlie dearly and Charlie adored him. But Charlie had seemed to have bonded with Aaron quickly, always excited to see Aaron, even mentioning him when it was just him and Robert.

He was definitely like his father.

Robert never thought this would happen, be possible. Aaron had made his feelings clear before he had left the village and he had to accept them. Finally understanding and accepting Aaron's feelings, knew Aaron shouldn't have to see Robert be a father. The consequences were his to face, not Aaron's.

Then this morning, he had watched Aaron for ages, just sleeping and it brought him comfort to see him so peaceful. He hadn't wanted to wake him, instead allowing himself to touch Aaron. His hand combing through his hair with his fingers and smiling at the way Aaron leaned into the touch unknowingly.

And then when he had woke Aaron he had flirted. Noticed instantly Aaron hard through his jogging bottoms. He had teased and Aaron had laughed. Robert had been aroused himself and if he was truthful with himself he knew that's why he allowed Liam to take him to bed and why they had fucked so passionately, Robert releasing himself at the thought of Aaron.

But then Liv had returned. And it was like a bump back into reality. A wake up call. This wasn't his life anymore. Robert couldn't just slot back in and act like he did before. Aaron and Liv weren't his family anymore. Liv needed him at one of the hardest times in her life and he was there for her, she grew to love him and Robert broke it just as quickly as it happened.

He feels Liam's lips on his back and he tries to stay still, steady his breathing. He really can't face him right now.

Xx

Liam had soon fallen asleep, Robert quietly got dressed, checked in on Charlie and left the house.

It was late now and he didn't really know where to go, he just knew he needed some fresh air. A chance to clear his head.

He sees the last bus from Leeds stop at the bus stop. Liv and Gabby linking arms and laughing. Robert smiles to himself, he wants to go over but he knows the reception he would receive wouldn't be the most welcoming. He decides to turn back around but before he does he sees Gabby pull Liv into the bus stop, it's hard to make out but the street lights make them half visible.

The night is quiet and he can make out their laughter, then he sees Gabby lean in and kiss Liv slowly. Gabby leaves her, practically skipping home and Robert moves back into the dark, doesn't want Liv to see him. Doesn't want her to think he's been spying on her or anything else creepy she would come up with to make him feel bad.

It's too late though, she's already walking towards him and he's got loads of words on his tongue ready to explain but nothing comes out of his mouth.

"You haven't seen anything, ok? Last thing I need is Aaron showing me up."

"So he doesn't know, then?"

"He thinks he does," Liv shrugs. "I haven't actually said anything though. It's not a big deal and I don't want people talking."

Robert nods. "I get it. You looked happy," Robert smiles.

Liv bites her lip, looks away shyly. "I am. I mean, she makes me happy."

"That's good, that's all Aaron wants for you."

"I know," Liv agrees. "Promise you won't tell him, though. Please? I can't be bothered for all the questions."

"My lips are sealed," Robert pretends to zip his mouth shut.

"Thanks," Liv smiles awkwardly. "See you then."

"Can I walk you home? I mean, it's getting dark now." Robert speaks quickly, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I'm not a kid," Liv laughs. She must take pity on the way Robert's face falls. "Fine," she sighs. "Never know, Rodney might be out late and scare me."

Robert walks her home, they don't speak but it's fine. It's a step in the right direction.

Xx

It's Friday, only two more days and they'll be going home. Robert wishes they could say longer, he's finding his feet here again.

Liam brings him breakfast in bed. Jumps back into bed next to him.

"Thank you," Robert perks up at the food. His stomach rumbling.

"Courtesy of me and Charlie. He helped butter the toast," Robert smiles and bites into it.

"Perfect," Robert licks his lips and Liam snuggles in closer.

"I've been thinking," he tickles above Robert's nipple, eyes on his face. Watches for a reaction. "I think this week has been a test for us, but it's made us stronger. I think we should move the wedding forward... I don't want to wait another year."

Robert's body goes cold. The words deafening.

"You don't like the idea," Liam backs away, almost sulking.

"It's not that," Robert swallows. "We had next year planned, it'll be a pain to move everything forward."

"We can have something small, a few witnesses. Who cares? I just want to be yours, Mr Sugden."

Robert's speechless and Liam's got a ridiculous smile on his face. Robert practically runs out of the bedroom, Liam's calling after him and Robert just needs to get away.

He's not sure he can do this anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert's legs can't move quick enough. As soon as he's dressed and outside he falls against the brick of the house. His eyes closed, deep breaths in and out.

He knows he's probably over reacting, looks stupid for running away and he knows he's going to have to explain himself to Liam. Apologise. Lately, all he seems to be doing is running away from things.

Xx

He knocks on Vic's door, hoping that she's in. He feels on edge and just needs some disinterment advice. Thankfully she answers straight away, a bright smile on her face at seeing Robert.

He doesn't care how small it's makes him feel, he steps inside and pulls her into a hug. He can tell she's taken aback for a minute, before he small arms come up over his shoulders and she hugs him back.

"Hey, what's happened?" Always concerned and happy to help him, no matter what it is he might have done. "Lets me go stick kettle on."

He's glad that Adam's out, he would probably go running round to Aaron's telling him he had shown up at theirs looking a bit worse for wear.

Ella is sleeping, he kisses his fingers and brushes them against her cheek. "She's so beautiful. I'm going to miss her," Robert sighs.

Victoria frowns, "you know you can come and see us whenever and I can come and see you."

Robert tenses. "It's not the same as seeing you both everyday though, is it?"

"Come and sit down," Vic places a mug on the table for Robert. "You're happy in Sheffield Robert, what's brought this on?"

"Being back here," Robert shrugs. "Seeing everyone again."

Vic looks knowingly at him, sighs. "You mean Aaron."

Robert can't help but blink at his name. "Nothings happened between us if that's what you think."

"Good. You and Aaron breaking up was for the best. Plus, you've got Liam now, don't go ruining it all Robert."

"Liam wants to move the wedding forward," Robert blows his coffee. "I've just done a runner."

"Are you crazy?" Vic huffs, "I hope you aren't getting cold feet, Robert."

"I'm not," Robert's not so sure. "I do want to marry him, but is there really any need to move it forward? It doesn't really change anything."

"You told me that Liam made you and Charlie happy, that he gave you purpose again. He's been good for you, I think you should go for it Robert."

Robert hoped Victoria had given him different advice, he hoped she would have told him there was no need to rush. He knew Victoria liked Liam, they all did, but was all that really enough?

"You're feeling like this because you've come back to the village, Robert. Once you get back home things will go back to normal and you'll wonder why you ever doubted that this was a good idea, alright?" Vic took his hand in hers. "You deserve to be really happy, Robert."

Xx

Aaron has another counselling session. This time better, less nerve racking than the last, the past few days had had ups and downs but he hadn't moped around, he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol. Instead he kept himself busy at work, cleaned The Mill from top to bottom, went to the gym and ran.

Aaron treated Liv to a lunch at the pub. Her phone glued to her hands. "Sorry I'm so boring," Aaron joked.

"Yeah, so am I," Liv laughed but put her phone down.

"I noticed you got in later than normal last night. Did you have a good time?"

Liv rolls her eyes. "Why do you and Robert still treat me like a kid? I can come in whenever I like, it's my house." Liv answered on the defensive, sighed when she realised she had over reacted. "I'm sorry, yeah I had a nice night."

Aaron nodded, annoyed at her attitude, but then he realised what she had said. "What's Robert got to do with anything?"

She didn't realise she had slipped up, she chewed on her bottom lip. "He walked me home last night, that's all. Said it was too dark for me to walk home."

Aaron smiled, "and you let him?"

Liv nodded, "I don't think he would have left me alone otherwise."

Aaron knew he had been right. She still missed him, but it was nice to have a bit of confirmation.

Xx

Robert and Liam come into the pub, Liam all over him as usual and Robert looking slightly awkward. They don't spot Aaron and Liv at first, Liam clearly wrapped up in only Robert.

"Can we have a bottle of champagne, please?" Liam asks, massive grin on his face.

Aaron watches them, Liv tells him to ignore them but he can't help it. Liam's smiling up at Robert he can just make out what he says, "I love you babe."

Aaron's had enough, he swigs his beer and returns to his food, doesn't want to see or hear anything more. Liv looks up at him with concern. "I'm fine," he promises.

She knows he's anything but and so does he but he concentrates on his breathing. It's going to be fine he tells himself.

"You seem happy guys," Vic hands them the bucket with ice and champagne in.

"I could kiss you," Liam's grinning. "Whatever you said to Robert this morning must have worked. We are going to move the wedding forward."

Aaron's folk drops out of his hand and clatters against his plate. Seems he's still listening then however hard he tried not to.

Liv leans over the table, "lets just go." She stands to put on her coat and that's what grabs Liam's attention.

"Oh guys," Liam's walking over all smugly and Aaron really wants to punch his face in. "You aren't leaving, are you? Stay and celebrate with us. I'm not sure if you heard, but-"

"We heard," Liv cuts him dead. "I think me and Aaron would rather slit our own throats then be anywhere near you two right now."

"Liv, come on." Aaron's ready to go. Robert's still near the bar, hasn't moved or spoke. He can feel Robert looking sorry but he can't be bothered for any of his excuses.

Liv was right. He's made himself clear how he feels about them both now, on more than one occasion.

"There's no need to be like that," Liam says with sadness but he's still got a smug look on his face.

Aaron can't let him win.

"Ya know what, lets stay for that drink." Aaron removes his coat, tells Liv to do the same and to sit back down.

"What are you doing, Aaron? They're laughing at us!" Liv's voice is harsh and Aaron can tell she's angry.

"I'm not laughing at you," Robert finally comes over.

"It speaks then," Liv stands back up into Robert's face. "I'm sorry Aaron, but these two are making me feel sick. I'm going home."

"Liv!" Both Aaron and Robert call after her but they're ignored.

"You don't have to stay," Robert looks at Aaron. A face full of emotions and Aaron doesn't know what to do with it all.

He just shrugs, "I've got nothing better to do."

This is stupid, this is hurting him and his body is screaming at him to get out of there.

But he can't allow this to beat him. He's not going to his counselling sessions for nothing. There's got to be change and he's got to be the one to do.

Liam pops open the champagne and pours them all a glass. "Cheers," they clink glasses and Aaron's eyes connect with Robert's as they both drink. Robert looks as though he wants to be sick, drag Aaron out of there and hold him and tell him none of this is actually happening.

But it is. So they have to face it.

"I'm really sorry about Liv," Aaron speaks after his first glass.

"It's ok, I understand it's hard for her." Liam is always so forgiving and it does Aaron's head in.

"Excuse me, I just need the loo," Aaron needs a breather.

He's getting himself worked up, he paces the bathroom, his thumb in his mouth, biting at his nail. He wants to escape, but he knows Liam would secretly love that. He's hurting and he doesn't want this to be easy for Liam.

His face suddenly feels wet and he didn't realise he was even crying until he looks in the mirror. He grips onto the sink for support and takes steady breathes.

"You're fine, you can do this," Aaron's telling himself with a strength he doesn't feel.

The door swings open and he sees Liam in the mirror. "You really need to stop following me in here, people are gonna start talking." Aaron swills his face with water, won't give Liam the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"I just came to check up on you," Liam's smiling but it makes him look twisted.

"Do you even care?" Aaron frowns.

Liam leans against the wall. "You're right. I don't care, but I said to Robert I'd check up on you so here I am."

"You think I can't see straight through you, but you are wrong and before long others will see it too."

Liam pretends not to understand. "Not sure what you mean, Aaron."

"Of course you do!" Aaron needs to calm down, can see the glee in Liam's eyes. "Who takes that much pleasure in telling their finances ex that they're moving their wedding forward? I saw the excitement in your eyes when you thought me and Liv were going to leave earlier." Aaron steps forward, "I know you think you've got Robert all to yourself, but you really haven't." It's Aaron's turn to twist a smile. "Deep down you know you can't win this."

"Didn't realise we were playing a game," Aaron can tell Liam's deflating and he smiles a bit wider.

"No games Liam, just the truth."

"Do you want another punch," Liam steps away from the wall, up in Aaron's face.

"Oh, I'm not sure Robert would be so forgiving if you did that again," Aaron smirked. "You don't scare me mate."

"Just stay away from him!" Liam seethes.

Aaron yawns sarcastically. "I've heard all this before. I'm gonna go now. I hope you and Robert have a very happy life together. I think you're going to need it."

Aaron leaves and lets out the breath he'd been holding. He gets home feeling happier than he probably should.

Xx

It's long before he's home, his phone ringing. It's unknown caller ID, so he blanks it. Liv's already in bed, The Mill is quiet and the only sounds he can hear is his own heart and the oversized clock on the wall.

He looks in the fridge, feels like getting wasted, knows he will feel like crap after but his head feels like it's going to explode.

Aaron left the pub on a high. He had knocked Liam down a peg or two and it felt good. But now, alone and nothing to show for it he soon felt deflated again.

His phone rang again and this he answered. Doesn't speak in case it's a prank call.

"Don't hang up," Robert sighs down the phone. Silence. "Aaron?"

"How did you get my number?"

"It was in Diane's phone book. Can we talk? In person?"

"I'm not sure there's much to say, Robert."

"Let me explain," Robert's begging, sounds as though he could cry any minute. "I just need to see you."

"You don't have to explain anything. You're getting married soon and I'm happy for you."

"I know you, Aaron. You don't have to lie to me. Meet me at the barn in about half an hour?"

Aaron laughs. "Like the old days?"

"Yeah," Robert relaxes. "So what do you say?"

Aaron sighs, pinches his nose. "Yeah, ok."

Xx

Robert's already there, it's kind of dark but he makes him out.

"Well this isn't creepy, at all." Aaron jokes, leaving the door open, to leave the street lights in.

"I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see you," Robert walks over to him. Aaron can tell he's been crying, his cheeks red. "I'm sorry you found out like that."

"I was going to find out sooner or later," Aaron shrugs. "I must say, I thought you'd look a bit happier than you do."

"It wasn't my idea. It's just a piece of paper, it doesn't really change things, does it?"

"Well I remember you looked happier on our wedding day and we didn't even have a proper wedding," Aaron smiles. "Are you sure this is what you want, Robert?" Aaron says after a thought.

"It's too late now, isn't it?" Robert shrugs.

"Of course it's not, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I just feel confused," Robert's hands rub at the back of his neck. "Vic reckons it's because I've come back here. Seen you and Liv and it's just brought memories back."

"Maybe she's right," Aaron looks down at his feet. "When you go back home it'll just be you, Liam and Charlie. Your little family. No me or Liv getting in the way."

"Is that what you think?" Robert steps forward. "You are not in the way of anything."

"Liam seems to think I am," Aaron didn't mean to say it but he does and he bites his tongue. Sees the questioning look on Robert's face. "Ignore me," Aaron tries to backtrack.

"No, what do you mean?"

"It's nothing," Aaron tries to reassure him. "He just told me to stay away from you again earlier. I can handle him though," Aaron shrugs.

"He's got no right," Robert paces, shaking his head. "I told him last time there was nothing to worry about and he's still going behind my back doing that? Yet he wants to move the wedding forward?" Robert laughs in annoyance, "I'd cry if it wasn't so fucking desperate."

"He's just protective over what's his, everyone's guilty of that."

"He's interfering, that's what he's doing and it wearing thin now."

Aaron places a hand on Robert's arm to stop him pacing. "Robert honestly, it's fine."

Robert looks down at Aaron's hand, smiles. "After everything I've put you through and you are still so nice to me."

Aaron doesn't get a chance to answer, Robert's looking down at him, turning to properly face him and Aaron knows what's coming.

Robert's hand goes to Aaron's waist, a slight squeeze and Aaron looks away. "Robert you really shouldn't, especially not right now. You'll regret it."

"Look at me," Robert's breath is hot over his face and he lifts his head up cautiously. "How could I ever regret you?"

Aaron giggles, rolls his eyes. "That's really fucking cheesy."

"Maybe so," Robert grins. Steps closer into him, "but you know it's true."

"We shouldn't," Aaron's face falls.

"We shouldn't," Robert agrees. A hand coming up to his face. "But I want to. I want you, Aaron?"

"Can I just confirm that this is actually real?" Aaron whispered.

Robert laughed, "yeah it's real, Aaron."

Aaron nods. "Good. Ok, can you kiss me?"

Robert licks his lips, "happily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue straight on from this, sorry to be so cruel ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately my nice week off work has come to an end, so real life is now in the way and I doubt I'll be able to update daily. I hope you guys stick with it, I will try my best to update as quickly as I can. Thanks as always for the support :) 
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes, it was a little rushed because I wanted to get this out there. Enjoy x

Aaron can't believe that this is really happening. He knows Robert's said it real, but the dread of possibly waking up and all this been a dream scares him.

Robert's breath ghosts over his face, so close and warm. Robert's on him, slow yet desperate. His hands pull at the fabric of Aaron's hoodie at his breath. Aaron's pulled closer into him and Robert moans, turns his head a little and lets his tongue touch Aaron's.

Robert lifts Aaron up by his legs, Aaron's legs wrapping around his waist, Robert's hands come to Aaron's arse to support him and he's being backed against the hay. Robert lowers him and Aaron groans. "I haven't missed this place, still stinks."

Robert laughs against his lips and it makes Aaron close his eyes, the sound vibrating through his body. "I'll make you forget the smell, don't you worry."

Aaron knows he will, his senses already blocked out of anything that isn't Robert. Everything concentrates on Robert, he runs his hands up Robert shirt, "get it off."

Robert doesn't waste any time, clumsy hands on his buttons undoing his shirt and Aaron licks his lips. Decides to help Robert out of it, needing contact.

He sits up and pulls the shirt from Robert's arms, slides his arms around his waist. Runs his nose against Robert's skin, breathes him in and kisses across his stomach. Hears Robert sigh and he smiles against his skin, traces a wet trail down to his belt with his tongue.

"You're amazing, god I've missed you." Robert's almost whimpering and he's losing control already. Aaron's loving every second, it's been years and he can still make Robert this lost in the moment.

It's almost like nothing's changed. Aaron looks up at him through his lashes and Robert looks flushed, there's a hand in Aaron's hair and he presses a wet kiss to Robert's belly.

Robert takes Aaron's hair in his hand, pulls his head back and kisses Aaron passionately. Full of heat, tongue and moans. Robert stands back up, places a thumb into Aaron's mouth and Aaron wets it, gently glides his teeth along it before closing his mouth around it and he sucks, his eyes on Robert all the time.

Robert bites his lip, can't take anymore. He uses his other hand to undo his belt, unzips his jeans and lowers them as much as possible. Smiles when he sees Aaron's eyes travel down to his hand, his movement stalled as he watches mesmerised.

Robert peels his boxers down, lets his hard cock flop out and he's throbbing. Aaron lets Robert's thumb drop out of his mouth with a pop. He moves and takes Robert in both his hands, twist and pulls. Robert drops his head black, his eyes screwed shut. Aaron licks at his tip, rolls his tongue around the head before sucking his foreskin.

Robert's hands twist in his hair, the veins in his neck look ready to burst. Aaron's moves his hands and rests them on the top of Robert's thighs. He takes all of Robert in his mouth, he hits the back of his throats and Aaron's eyes water. Robert's thumb strokes against the stubble on Aaron's cheek. Aaron takes him all in again, holds his face against Robert's skin, almost suffocating, but he holds it out, the moans coming from Robert pushing him on.

"Fuck," Robert breaths.

Aaron sucks hard, lets him go and his lips are plump and red. Saliva drips from Robert's dick and Aaron's mouth. He wipes it with the back of his hand and Robert pulls him up to his feet.

Robert's just staring at him, seems he's speechless but he has so much to say, just can't say the words. Instead he just kisses Aaron softly. Robert unzips Aaron's hoodie, drops it to the floor and does the same with his t-shirt.

Robert steps back a little, admires Aaron's new muscular physique. "You're so fucking hot," Robert looks up at Aaron, smiles. "Beautiful," Robert corrects. Aaron's skin goes red under Robert's appreciative eye.

Robert's down on his knees quickly. Wastes no time in getting the rest of Aaron's clothes off. Kisses along Aaron's hard cock, his hands behind on Aaron's arse, clawing at the plump flesh there, his nails digging in deep.

He repays the favour gladly, Aaron moaning in to his arm, doesn't want them to be caught, he remembers where they are and that the fact that the door is still half open.

Aaron spreads his legs, closes his eyes and feels Robert's wet fingers rub gently against his hole, lubing him up ready.

Aaron hears Robert fussing with his jeans, opens his eyes and sees him bring out a condom from his wallet. Robert's mouth leaves Aaron's dick and rips the condom open with his teeth.

Robert's over him in seconds, chest to chest. He kisses Aaron, swallowing his moans as he enters him slowly.

It's slow, then fast, soft then hard. If Aaron cared, he'd be ashamed at how quickly he cums all over his chest.

Robert's with him all the way and his sweaty body flops onto his.

Xx

It's Saturday morning, Aaron bumps into Robert in the cafe. He's alone and he grins when he sees Aaron. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"Yeah, why not. Then maybe we could go back to mine? Aaron asks, looking around the cafe and lifting his eyebrow.

Robert's face drops, pulls Aaron to the side. "I can't."

"What. Why?" Aaron frowns, folds his arms against his chest, protects himself. "Do you know what, it doesn't matter."

"Hey," Robert pulls at his arm. "Do be like that."

"We make love and then you don't want to know? Sorry if I'm a little pissed off."

And it's true, they did make love. There was no denying it, after they lay together for ages. Not speaking, just comforted by the fact they were this close again, their hearts beating together in silence.

Robert looks stunned, but his hand stays on Aaron's arm and he steps closer. "Of course I want to know." He rubs his forehead. "Liam wants to pack everything up today. Leave first thing tomorrow."

Aaron steps back, moves his arm away from Robert's touch. "So you're still going back with him?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"You could try telling him the truth?" Aaron notices the way Robert looks away. It's like that's the last thing on his list of things to do. Aaron frowns, "are you still gonna marry him, too?"

Robert doesn't answer and it's enough. Aaron feels like crying, he holds on to the back of a chair. He feels Robert's hand on his back and he flinches away from his touch. "I hope you and Liam are very happy together."

Aaron runs and Robert follows. "Wait!" Robert's desperate and trying to keep up.

Aaron stops to turn, faces him. "Go and play happy families and keep me out of it!"

"Can we not have an argument right here, please? Robert says quietly, looking over at Diane's place where Liam and Charlie are.

Aaron's eyes follow, he counts to ten and breathes. Tries to smile, "go to them, Robert. You all need each other."

"It's not that easy," he says exasperated.

"It looks pretty easy from where I'm standing," Aaron walks away again and this time Robert doesn't follow.

Xx

Aaron sees his counsellor again. Tells her the ins and outs of the past 24 hours. Every emotion went through his body as he spoke about it all, smiling, laughing and then just pure pain. He had cried and he was sick of it. He wasn't supposed to feel like this anymore. He didn't want to be up and down all the time because of Robert.

Life was hard without Robert in it, but maybe he was still better off. At least he didn't have anybody putting him second best. He gave his all to everyone all the time, but this time it was just a step too far.

Last night was incredible, he thought that was the end to Robert and Liam. He had thought Robert had changed, thought he would now have the balls to end it with Liam, seen as it was clear that that relationship was not what he wanted anymore. But he was wrong. Robert had let him down again and Aaron had to find the strength to get through this.

The sooner Robert left the better.

Xx

It's Saturday night, Liv knows something is wrong with her brother, but he lies, says she's been silly. They sit to watch a film, a bowl of popcorn on their lap.

Something gets posted through the letterbox and Aaron grunts as he gets up.

"Who's posting stuff at this time?" Liv asks, her eyes still on the tv and her hand full with popcorn.

Aaron opens the envelope, he scans the words and he can't believe what he's reading, can't help but let out a small, bitter laugh.

Together with their families

Robert Jacob Sugden and Liam Edward Brown invite you to their marriage!

Sunday 23rd September, 2021  
At two o'clock in the afternoon.

The Whitley Hall Hotel   
Elliott Lane, Grenoside  
Sheffield  
South Yorkshire  
S35 8NR

Dinner and Dancing to Follow

"What is it?" Liv walks over, her interest peaked.

She takes it from Aaron's hands, reads out loud and something twists in her. "Are they fucking serious?"

"Leave them, this is what they want," Aaron's weak, has to sit down before his legs give in.

"Why would Robert do this to us?" Liv shouts, "he's supposed to love us!"

Liv is crying now, rips the invitation up and runs out, the sound of the door slamming making Aaron jump. He doesn't have to energy to fight, tell her to stay or to go after her. They both need time to process this.

He forgets everything. Forgets the reasons why he's going to counselling again, he's been trying so hard to pick himself up but there's just too many things knocking him straight back down again.

Maybe he's just not supposed to be happy.

Xx

Aaron retrieves the bag of stashed money from his wardrobe, opens it up and feels like ripping it all up. All this is for nothing. He robbed a stupid bank for _nothing_.

Aaron's startled when he hears the floorboards creek behind him. He tries to push the bag back into the wardrobe quickly, his bedroom door opens. Robert.

Who else.

"Get out," Aaron stands. Robert doesn't move. "GET OUT!" He screams so loud his voice breaks, he tries to push passed Robert but Robert blocks his way. "I don't want you here!"

Robert closes the door behind them. "I know you're still angry with me for this morning, but-"

"What, you think I'm angry over that?" Aaron shakes his head, "you're unbelievable."

"Ok, so what have I done now?" Robert frowns, not getting it and Aaron as to sit down before he shakes him, makes him see that this is unfair.

"Why are you acting stupid?"

"I'm not!" Robert kneels in front of him. "Have you and Liv argued? I passed her outside, but she blanked me and she looked pretty upset."

Aaron's eyes almost roll into the back of his head. "No, we haven't argued, Robert." Aaron stares at him, his face like stone. "Take another guess."

"I honestly don't know," Robert's hand touches Aaron's thigh, it feels soft and Aaron should remove it but he doesn't. "I don't want to leave the village on bad terms. Talk to me Aaron."

Aaron leans forward, they're so close and Aaron can tell Robert wants to touch. His mouth opens and his blue eyes focus on his lips. "What's happening on the 23rd September?"

"I don't know," Robert shrugs.

"Of course you know!" Aaron shouts in his face, Robert looks away and Aaron moves his hand off of him. "It's your wedding day."

Robert frowns, shakes his head. "No it's not, we haven't planned a new date yet."

"The invitation I had through the door said otherwise."

Robert stands, hands on his hips. He looks pissed off. Aaron thinks he's got a cheek. "I haven't sent you no wedding invitation."

Aaron watches him, sees Robert's mind thinking. He's chewing his lips and looking into space. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Robert shakes his head, "no."

"Follow me," Aaron heads downstairs. Try's to piece together the ripped invite. Robert can just about read it and he looks just as sick as when Aaron read it.

Robert's face changes, confusion changed to anger and he's running out of the front door.

He's off to see Liam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient, here's the next chapter...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always, thank you.
> 
> ** Like to say sorry if I confuse anybody with this chapter... Vic doesn't lie to Robert, I just haven't wrote it clear enough so I apologise :/

Aaron knows he shouldn't, but he finds himself going after him down the stairs. Robert's on the warpath and Aaron doesn't want him to regret anything.

"Robert, just stop! Think about this," he finally gets a hold of him, swings him round to face him.

"I don't need time to think, I need him to explain himself. What does he think he's playing at?" Robert can't stay still, hands combing through his hair. He stops for a second, shakes his head on a sigh and pulls Aaron to him. His hands on his waist, "I'm sorry."

Aaron smiles a little, rubs his hands up and down Robert's arms. "It's not your fault."

"It is," Robert rests his forehead against Aaron's. "I should never have agreed to moving the wedding forward." He kisses Aaron's cheek, keeps his lips there, his eyes closed. "I didn't even want to, not after what we shared the other day."

Aaron's smile broadens, looks up at Robert and Robert faces him. "Then don't, you're Robert Sugden, when have you ever done anything you didn't want to?"

Robert looks down at their feet, Aaron can feel his thumbs stroking against his hips. "I did things for you I didn't want to. Like leaving here, staying out of your life."

Aaron's sighs, wraps his arms up around Robert's neck. Makes Robert look at him, "and do you know how much I regret that? I thought I didn't need you, I thought I'd get by on my own, but it's not been easy. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"It's fine, I know it was the right thing to do at the time. I just wanted you to be happy."

"But I wasn't, not really." Aaron bites his bottom lip. "I thought I was, I mean at first I was doing alright, but things slowly got worse." Aaron's looks around his home, "I had all this but none of it felt right. I didn't have you and it hurt."

Robert lifts his hand, brings Aaron's head to his, their foreheads touch. "You don't need me as much as you think Aaron. I don't want you to think you need to rely on me, you're amazing and you don't need anyone. Not really."

"You're wrong. I've tried meeting new guys, forming new relationship but nothing is the same. Nothing feels right, I do need you." Aaron's so adamant, he knows how he feels.

Robert's right, he doesn't feel the need to rely on Robert. He doesn't need to rely on anyone, he knows that. But he _wants_ Robert in his life and there's nothing really wrong with needing him, either. He makes him happy. They'll never be perfect, but they're right for each other. Robert and Liv are his little family and he wants that back.

Robert kisses him softly, smiling. "Let me go speak to Liam first, ok? Then we can talk."

Aaron nods, "ok then. I'll be waiting."

Robert kisses him again, deeper and longer. Sighing as he pulls away reluctantly. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything," Robert walks to the door, turns to smile at Aaron once more.

For once, Aaron's left standing alone but he doesn't feel lonely.

Xx

When Robert gets to Diane's he feels a lot calmer. He heads upstairs, checks on Charlie and watches over him for a while. Lets himself think, it's quiet and dark, the only light coming from the side lamp.

He looks down at his son, fast asleep on his back, his palm open wide and Robert tickles it lightly with his finger. Charlie grabs it in his sleep and Robert lifts his hand to kiss his little fingers. He wriggles in his sleep and Robert strokes a thumb over his hand, "shh."

He settles again. Robert finds it hard to believe he's reached this point in his life. Charlie is one of the best things to have happened to him, he feels mountains of guilt every time he thinks of the times he said he didn't want the baby, didn't want to be a dad or that he hated his own child.

He had ruined his life, made a massive mistake. Hated Rebecca for it, too. He had failed not only Aaron and Liv, but himself. He was the happiest he had ever been when he had Aaron and Liv in his orbit.

But things came to an end, he had to come to terms with the fact he had lost it all and he only had himself to blame.

Charlie was born and he had fallen in love instantly. It was like every other feeling before that didn't exist, he had his son in his arms and he had never felt a love like it. He and Rebecca came to an agreement, he wanted to be in his sons life and he would step up. He saw Charlie on weekends and sometimes after work, it worked well for them both.

His hatred for her had subsided, she was the mother of his child and he had to respect her for that. She did an amazing job, Rebecca had tried once more to get Robert to see that they would make the perfect family, that they were good together but Robert's feelings were still the same. He was happy to have Charlie, but it was still a reminder of how he broke his relationship with Aaron.

It was like that for almost a year. He had a small apartment in Sheffield, that's where Rebecca had moved to when she left the village, Robert decided it would be a good idea to do the same so he was there for Charlie. He had nothing else to stay in Emmerdale for, however much it hurt to leave, he knew it made sense.

He started a new job, he got promoted pretty quickly. He had settled, he didn't scheme he didn't do anything at the risk of losing this chance. His soul purpose was to work hard, provide for his son.

That's when he met Liam. He'd heard of him, his father owned the company, after all. Robert wasn't after anything at first, he still wore his wedding ring. Still thought of Aaron. Would ask about him when Vic phoned him or he phoned her. She would always tell him he was fine, that it was time he let go and moved on properly.

Robert knew a flirt when he saw one and Liam didn't hold back. He'd watch him in a crowd of people, hold his gaze as he smirked and bit on the end of his pen with his teeth, letting it hang loose from his mouth. Robert just laughed it off at first, found it a bit desperate.

They had a works party, alcohol flowing well. Robert is adamant Liam made the first move, Liam disagrees, still to this day. But they had kissed, Liam inviting him back to his. He was the first person since Aaron and he turned him down, said they were both drunk and they'd probably regret it the next day.

Liam tried again, this time inviting him out for a meal. Said it was just as friends, Robert had accepted. They kissed again and this time Robert didn't refuse when Liam asked him back to his place. They fucked in every room of Liam's flat, at first it was because Robert wanted to imagine it was Aaron, then it was because Robert hadn't had this with anyone in so long. It felt great to be wanted again.

It became a regular thing, just sex. No strings.

Then Vic had told Robert about seeing Aaron with a guy in the pub, all close and giggly and Robert's stomach had twisted with jealousy. Even though Robert had been sleeping with Liam, he didn't feel anything other than sexual attraction. Robert found himself ringing her daily, asking her questions. Vic claimed it looked serious, that the new guy was staying at The Mill. That's when Robert took his ring off and tucked it away in a drawer.

Robert drank himself to sleep that night. The next day, he took Liam for a meal, drank a stupid amount again, found himself opening up about his past. Liam had listened to it all, didn't judge him. Had smiled at photos of Charlie, said how cute he was, that he looked like Robert, that he hoped he'd get to meet him one day.

And he did, a month had passed and Robert trusted Liam. They had grown closer, spending nights at each other's places came the norm. Charlie was only a few months old, but Liam loved seeing him, feeding him, changing him, waking up in the middle of the night to see to him. Nothing was too much for him.

Things moved pretty quickly, Liam moved into Robert's apartment, Liam sold his flat. Robert let himself fall into family life. He let Aaron finally slip from his mind. Let Charlie, Liam and work fill his life.

They had been together for two years, things were good. Liam had grown to love Charlie like he was his own and Charlie adored him. He had met Rebecca, she had moved on, found a posh boy near where she lived, she said she was happy for him and he believed her. He had even met Vic, Robert knew Aaron had moved on but he told Vic not to tell him, she didn't see the big deal, years had passed, but she did what he wanted and she told Adam to keep quiet too. They weren't happy with lying, Adam especially. He said Aaron wasn't stupid, he would find out one way or another.

And he had found out, but he had found out by Robert telling him and that was the best way.

They had gone to Berlin for Liam's 30th birthday, a place he had always wanted to be, Robert's gift to him. It had come as a surprise, they were in a quiet restaurant, Liam was down on one knee before Robert had time to think.

"Will you marry me?" People were looking at them, Robert felt the spot light on him. He could hardly say no, could he?

He found himself nodding, an awkward laugh escaping him as Liam placed the ring on his shaking hand. They were engaged.

They were engaged and Robert realised he wasn't as happy as he should be. Wasn't as happy as he was when he was engaged to Aaron. He told himself to stop comparing, that he had moved on now and none of that mattered anymore. He was about to have a future with Liam, it had to be enough.

Robert looked down at his ring, his finger freed from Charlie's loosened grip on his finger. He twisted it on his finger and stopped when the door opened, turning to see Liam peaking his head around the door.

Robert left Charlie, Liam's hands on him the second he was near him. "Where you been? I missed you," Liam leans in for a kiss, Robert steps away and Liam frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Not here," Robert heads downstairs. Afraid his temper might flare again, doesn't want to wake anyone, doesn't want to scare Charlie.

Liam's hot on his heels, the worry on his face pleasing him more than it should. "I've been at Aaron's," Robert watches Liam's face fall. "Apparently I'm getting married next week but I didn't have a clue because you've done it behind my back!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Liam takes a cautious step forward. "I thought you'd be happy."

Robert scoffs,"none of this is making me happy, Liam! You can't plan one of the biggest days of my life without any of my input."

"I spoke to Vic and Diane, they've been helping. Gave me some ideas, it's going to be perfect. I promise," he's blind to what he's doing and Robert can't believe his eyes.

"So you've all been behind my back? This just gets better," Robert shakes his head. "How is this going to work if you're going behind my back already?"

Liam's face changes, something harsher behind his eyes. Robert can tell he's burning to say something. "It's not like that, I just want to marry you. Is that so bad?" He says instead.

"Tell me what you really want to say, Liam. I can tell you are dying to spit it out."

Liam huffs. "Fine. I think you're being a bit hypocritical. I mean, you keep seeing Aaron behind my back when you know I don't want you to."

"You've made that pretty clear," Robert folds his arms across his chest. "Hitting him wasn't enough or telling him to stay away once, you had to go and do it again."

"Because he wants you back, Robert!"

Robert looks away, feels a pang of guilt. It's true, but he wants him back just as much and he knows Liam's going to be broken when he finds out. "Well if he did want me back I don't think inviting him to our wedding would be a good idea, do you?" Robert bites back instead.

Liam's mouth opens and closes like a fish. "Yeah, he told me that, too." Robert rolls his neck back, feels tensed and tired.

"You said I didn't have anything to worry about when we came here," Liam's speaking to floor. "Said you and Aaron were truly over. I've barely seen you whilst we've been here, Robert. You've been too busy with him. So I'm sorry if I'm a little bit scared at the thought of losing you."

"I'm tired," Robert wants to end it here. "I'm off to bed."

"You'll feel better once we are home tomorrow," Liam smiles. "We can go back to normal then." He moves closer and kisses Robert's cheek. "I love you."

Robert can't deal with his sudden niceness, not when he's seen a different side to him whilst they've been here. Robert doesn't say anything back, just heads to bed and hopes he can sleep.

Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

Xx

He gets no sleep. He fakes it when Liam joins him that night in bed, snuggles up close like nothing's wrong, he sleeps like there's not a care in the world and that makes Robert angrier.

He gets out of bed by 7am, Liam still snoring. Charlie is grouchy and moody when he wakes him, baths him and gets him dressed.

"Lets go see auntie Vic before we have to go, yeah?"

Charlie nods tiredly, but perks up a little at the thought.

The birds are noisy and Charlie looks up at the sky, watches them flying around. "I want to be a bird daddy."

"And leave me here?" Robert pretends to sulk.

"No silly, you'd be a bird too."

Robert laughs, "that's good." He puts Charlie down as they reach Vic's house, he runs to her door and knocks as loud as he can.

She looks worn out and she has Ella in her arms, but she welcomes them in with a warm smile.

"Let me have a cuddle with this one," Robert says, taking Ella from Vic and she puts the kettle on. She makes Charlie a snack and milk and he sits quietly eating.

"I can't believe you're going today," Vic sighs. She wraps her dressing gown around herself tighter, shivers at the cold morning frost. Robert doesn't answer her, his eyes focused on Ella. "Robert?"

He finally looks up at her. "Isn't there anything you want to tell me?"

She chews the inside of her cheek, shakes her head.

Robert sighs, stands to join Vic, rocking Ella in his arms. "You and Diane helping Liam with the wedding preparations?" Robert raises a eyebrow.

"Ah," she smiles. "Exciting, isn't it?"

He frowns at her, "no it's not. You've all gone behind my back. I haven't even had a say."

"It's going to be beautiful Robert, you'll be happy on the day. I promise."

Robert places Ella down into her Moses basket. Takes his cup of coffee and takes a big swig, ignores how hot it is. "Why can none of you see that this isn't right?"

She rolls her eyes. "Because we haven't done anything wrong, that's why. You're letting your nerves get the better of you, you'll feel different on the day."

"I don't think I will," he pulls the mug close to his chest. "I don't think I can marry him anymore."

It's out, he can't take it back now. He watches Vic's face fall, she looks upset but she hides it quickly. "Charlie, go and wake Adam up for me babe. He's been a naughty boy and missed his alarm."

Charlie slurps the rest of his milk and licks his lips. He jumps down off the chair, nods enthusiastically and shouts Adam's name all the way up the stairs.

Vic slaps Robert's arm, "ouch! What's that for?" Robert cries, rubbing his arm.

"For being an idiot! Why don't you want to marry him? You're great together."

Robert rolled his eyes. Sick of everyone saying the same old stuff. "If we are that great together, why did I sleep with Aaron?"

"You didn't?" Vic closes her eyes, takes a seat. "Are you determined to ruin every good thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I can't help that I love him," Robert sits next to her. "Do you think this is what I wanted? I know I finally had my life on track, but seeing him again just made me realise I don't want to be without him anymore."

Vic doesn't say anything, holds her head in her hands. "What about Charlie? He's comfortable with Liam, Rebecca is happy for you to have Charlie whenever you want. How is that going to work? Do you think Rebecca would be happy with you and him getting back together?"

"Rebecca wouldn't care and Aaron and Charlie have been getting on just fine, we would find a way to make it work."

"Have you forgotten that he hated him before he was born? Why would his mother want him anywhere near him?"

Robert frowned, "Aaron would never hurt Charlie and you know it. Rebecca has moved on with her life. I can still be a dad and be with Aaron."

"I'm not saying he would," Vic took Robert's hand into hers. "I just don't want you to be rushing into things. Does Liam even know?"

Robert shakes his head. "Not yet, I'm going to speak to him when I get back."

Vic nods, "ok. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"I'm sure," Robert smiles. "Say you'll be behind me on this."

Vic pulled him into an hug over the table. "It's your life Robert, I just want you to be happy. You know I'll always be there for you."

Charlie pulled Adam down the hallway by his hand, a proud smile on his face. "Auntie Vic I've got him."

Robert and Vic pulled away, they smiled at Charlie. "Thank you very much," she leaned to kiss his head.

"I heard you were leaving today mate, make sure you keep in touch," Adam yawned, patting him on the back as he passed to make himself a drink.

"I will, don't worry."

He gave Vic's arm a tight squeeze before leaving, a hopeful smile on her face. "Its going to be ok," he whispered.

He wasn't sure it was, but this needed to be done. He had to end it with Liam.

Xx

Liam's packing the stuff in the back of the boot when Robert leaves Vic's. He spots them and practically jumps over Robert, pulling him into a tight hug. "How are my favourite boys?" Liam lifts Charlie up into his arms.

"I just made uncle Adam moody by waking him up," Charlie covers his face to giggle and it makes Robert smile a little. Masks the feeling of wanting to throw up everywhere at the thought of having to do this to them.

"I'm sure he will forgive you, who could ever stay moody at you?" Liam smiles, pulling Charlie's chubby cheeks.

Robert swallowed, "can we go inside?"

"Of course, let me just finish-"

"No now," Robert was already walking. "It can't wait."

Liam stalled, closed the car boot and followed Robert. "Robert, what is it?"

Charlie went to his car toys and Robert went into the kitchen. Robert licked his lips, looked anywhere but Liam. "I can't do this anymore. I can't marry you."

"What?" Liam frowned, his legs almost giving way. His eyes watered and he felt his world crumbling around him. "I know you're scared, but I promise you we will have the best day of our lives. Please Robert-"

"I slept with Aaron."

Robert couldn't bare to hear him beg. He felt awful and tried to say more, to explain.

But he couldn't, the sound of Liam's knuckles crushing against his cheek bone silenced him completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hope its worth the wait and you enjoy! I think maybe there’s 2 chapters left out of this, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks guys x

Robert's vision blurred, his fingers brushed against his cheek. The shock overtaken with a wave of fresh anger. Liam stood in shock at his actions, his hand still in a fist at the side of him. His bottom lip wobbled. The tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me look."

He took a step forward but Robert backed away quickly. "Keep your hands off me. Seems someone's got a temper," Robert snarled. "I probably deserved that and I probably wouldn't haven't given a shit if it wasn't for the fact you've lashed out at Aaron too." Robert licked his lips, his mood darkening. "Who's next? Charlie?"

Liam's eyes widened, "you know I'd never hurt him! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-"

"This whole thing is a joke. I mean, do we even really know each other?"

"Of course we do," Liam sobbed. "When have we ever been like this? We've always been great together."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Exactly, we've never even had a proper argument since we've been together. It's taken us to come here for that to even happen. Aaron's been a threat to you and now you're showing your true colours."

"No, it's taken you telling me you two slept together for me to be angry! It's fucking natural, Robert. What did you expect?" Liam cleared his throat, wiped his face angrily. "You don't get to be pissed off at me when you're the one who cheated on me."

That stills Robert, makes him bite his tongue. "Don't make it sound so seedy."

Liam laughs, hurt. "But it's the truth, Robert. I don't know why I'm surprised. You cheated on him with Rebecca, you've cheated on me with him. What is it they say? Once a cheater always a cheater?" Liam licks his lips, shakes his head. "Do you know what? You're right, this whole thing is a joke. I don't have to put up with this."

"Playing the victim now, nice." Robert shrugs, his coldness towards Liam making him look like they were strangers or enemies and not a couple preparing to get hitched.

"But I am!" Liam scoffed. "I gave you everything and it's still not enough. What’s so special about Aaron?” Liam shakes with anger, his face bright red. “You told me you thought you’d never be happy again after him but I changed that, you said yourself how I changed things around for you.”

Robert grabs a glass and the whiskey bottle in the corner of the kitchen, needs something to block all of this out. He knows deep down nothing will change this, things will be the same tomorrow and the day after that. Him and Liam won’t be together anymore, but that’s what feels right now. He doesn’t want to be without Aaron, he got by without him but he’s never really gotten over him.

Liam had helped him, though. Robert wouldn’t wake him up with the first thought on his mind being Aaron anymore. He wouldn’t have sex with Liam and wish it was Aaron. Everything was different with Liam. It wasn’t better or worse, just different.

He got used to Liam. Had accepted that his time with Aaron was over and that Liam was now his life. With Charlie in the mix, he was genuinely happy. Life had got boring for Robert, his days were just filled with normal family life but it worked, he was ok with that. He had matured, he didn’t want to find a fix elsewhere. Money or sex. He thought Liam and that life was enough.

Coming back to Emmerdale and seeing Aaron and Liv has changed all that. It had brought everything back. Realised that he hadn’t really let go of them, the love he felt for them still deep in his heart.

“You did make me happy,” Robert sighs. Swirling the whiskey in its glass. “I just feel myself when I’m with him. He knows the real me, still wants me after everything I’ve done. I let him go once, I can’t do it again.”

“Before you get bored and cheat again,” Liam says bitterly. “I’m beginning to wonder what I ever saw in you. You talk about true colours? You’ve shown me that you’re nothing but a selfish little man who deserves nothing but to be on his own.” Liam groans, “you have everything you could ever want and you always go and ruin it. I feel sorry for you.”

Robert tries to ignore how right Liam his. He knows it’s the truth. He gets his life together, then he ruins it all. This time he knows it’ll be for the last time. He downs the whiskey, lets it burn his throat and pours himself another glass. “I don’t want your pity.”

“Good, cause you won’t find any from me.”

Robert looks out of the window, sees nothing but trees and grass and wishes he was there, just living his life without a problem in the world. He feels Liam close to him. He doesn’t acknowledge him and he feels Liam’s sigh on his face. “Is this really it? Is there nothing I can say or do to change this?”

“I think we’ve said enough, Liam.” Robert finishes his drink and sticks the empty glass in the sink. “I’ll give you some time to say goodbye to Charlie. Then I want you to leave.”

Robert moves to leave, Liam’s hand clinging to his shirt. “Please, Robert. Don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert turns to face him. “But it’s not fair to you or me to live a lie. You deserve better, ok? Despite all this I do care about you, however hard that might be to believe.”

“You’ve got a really funny way of showing it,” Liam’s mood changed again, letting go of Robert and shaking his head. “What about Charlie? Do you think Rebecca is going to let you see him if she knows you’re back with Aaron?”

“Rebeca has moved on, you know that.” Robert bites his tongue, “stop making this harder than it needs to be.”

Liam shrugs, “I’m just saying. I mean, Aaron hated Charlie before he was born. I’d have my doubts if I was Rebecca.”

Robert crowded over Liam, “you’ve seen for yourself how they are together. Aaron doesn’t hate Charlie now, does he? If you try and do anything to ruin this Liam, I swear you will regret it.”

Liam smiles, a vicious look in his eye. “I don’t think you’ll need my help doing that. You seem perfectly fine ruining your own life.”

Liam pushes passed Robert, leaving him reeling.

Xx

Liam goes to the pub, sits outside on the benches and watches as everybody’s life goes by. He can’t say goodbye, he can’t go back to a place he called home with Robert and Charlie. The thought of being alone scares him.

Before Robert he put everything into his work. He wanted nothing more than to make his father proud, make a name for himself. His mother died when he was younger, leaving him and his older sister. He’d had a difficult childhood, his father moving from city to city for different jobs, Liam having to move schools regularly. Never giving him a real chance to make friends.

They had finally settled in Sheffield, Liam and his sister graduating from university. The look of pride on his fathers face gave him the will to succeed in anything he had done. Despite everything, he never gave up, he always went for what he wanted and what he wanted he got.

That was no different to getting with Robert. It had taken him a few months to gain Robert’s trust, but when that wall was down he had Robert completely. Robert had shared his past, wanted him to know the truth. He knew all the ugly stuff Robert had done, he knew all the things someone in love would know. Liam shared just as much about his life, instantly feeling a connection with Robert. Wanted him to know everything.

Charlie came along, he worried he would lose out to Robert’s affections and attentions, but that never happened. When Robert had Charlie they were just like any other normal family and Liam loved him just as much as he loved his dad.

Years had gone by with no real problems. Things were good, they were close to getting married and everything was perfect.

But the minute Liam knew they had to come back to Robert’s old home he went into panic mood. He knew Aaron still lived there, he found himself needing reassurance time and time again. Robert didn’t shy away from how much Aaron had meant to him, Liam knew Aaron had made Robert happy and leaving Emmerdale was one of the hardest things he had to do.

Robert had promised that morning would happen, that he had nothing to worry about that Robert loved him and that he was over Aaron. But the minute Robert saw Aaron again he knew that wasn’t the case. He felt Robert slip away gradually, he tried to ignore it, shrug it off but the more Aaron was around the more obvious it was.

Again, he was told he had nothing to worry about. That he wouldn’t lose Robert. But here he sat, alone in a place he hardly knew preparing to say goodbye to a little boy he had grown to love as his own and a man he thought he was going to call his husband and spend the rest of his life with.

He sits with his head in his hands, his hands freezing and going numb from the frosty morning but all he can care about is Robert.

“Cheer up mate, it might never happen.” Liam looks up, faced with a smug, but a rather good looking lad.

Liam just frowns, “do I even know you?”

“Ross,” he puts his hand out to shake but Liam just stares. “You’re Robert’s new bloke aren’t you? What is it with people who date Robert? They’re always so miserable.”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business,” Liam turns away, annoyed.

Ross just laughs, “don’t be so touchy. What’s he done now then?”

Liam huffs, “like I said, I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

“I’m gonna take a wild guess,” Ross sits facing him, his arms crossed across his chest, ignoring Liam’s annoyance at him being there. “Aaron Dingle.”

Liam doesn’t answer, just looks away and sighs. Rubs the back his neck, stands and hates the way his legs almost give way. The sound of his name makes his insides twist something awful. “Bye Ross.”

“Do you want to hear how you could make his life hell?” Ross grins up at him. “I’ve got some things I could tell you about Aaron.”

Liam stills, contemplates listening. Would love to ruin Aaron’s life the way he’s ruined his, but he knows deep down Robert would end up hating him. “I’m not interested,” he says instead. “I’m leaving here today, I’ll be putting Robert and Aaron behind me.”

“So you’ve split up then? I don’t know how he does it. Must be good in bed, I bet he is, isn’t he? That’s hard for me to say.” Ross laughs. Sees Liam’s eyes drop and leans forward so Liam can see his face. “I mean it, you shouldn’t let them get away with it.”

“Why do you care? Got nothing better to do, have you?”

Ross shrugs, “I just hate Robert. No harm, is there?”

“But you don’t know me, so I’m telling you I’m not interested and maybe you should focus on your own life. However boring that might be for you.”

“You’ve got an attitude,” Ross smirks. “I like it.”

Liam just rolls his eyes and storms off, not seeing Aaron making his way over. Aaron gives Ross a stern look. “Why are you talking to him?”

“Didn’t realise it was a crime, Aaron.”

“You don’t even know him! What have you said to him?”

“Robert’s ended it with him, he was upset. Was giving him a shoulder to lean on. I’m nice like that.”

Aaron bites his bottom lip, looks over at Diane’s. He’s actually ended it with him. His insides feel like bursting, the thought of being so close to having him back makes it hard for him not to burst out into a smile. He hides it, lowers his head. “Just keep out of it Ross.”

“Luckily for you he didn’t want to know what dirt I had on you.” Ross stands, shoves his hands into his pockets. “Boring really.”

Aaron’s face sets like stone, takes a step forward. “Keep your mouth shut. If you drop me in it you’ll be dropping us all in it, so use what brain cells you do have to keep quiet.”

“Relax Aaron-“

“No, _you_ relax. I’ve been to prison, I know the shit we would have to deal with. How do you think Finn would manage inside, eh?” Aaron sees Ross’s eyes look away. “Exactly. So next time you think it’s funny to mess with my life think about who else’s life you’d be ruining.”

With that, Aaron walks away leaving Ross quiet.

Xx

Liam’s bags are packed, he places them by the door. He feels helpless, can’t help but cry. He dries his eyes once more when Charlie runs over to him, his small arms reaching up so Liam can pick him up. He hides his face in Charlie’s small shoulder, tries to hold it all in. Breathes and leans back to look at Charlie.

“Why aren’t we coming with you?” Charlie asks, his fingers picking at the zip on Liam’s coat.

“You and daddy are going to stay here for a bit longer,” Liam swallows. “You like it here, don’t you?”

Charlie smiles and nods. “Yeah. Daddy said we can go to the farm and see sheep today.”

“That’s nice,” Liam says weakly. Wishes he could go with them. “I’m going to miss you.”

Charlie’s small hand rubs across Liam’s shoulder. “I will miss you too. But I bet I will see you really soon so don’t be sad.”

Liam strokes his thumb across his cheek. “I hope so. You know I love you Charlie.”

Charlie grins. “I love you too!”

Charlie snuggles into him and Liam hugs him tight, his eyes closed tight. He doesn’t want to let him go, what if this is the last time he gets to see him? Hold him? The thought cripples him and he can’t help but weep into Charlie’s shoulder, his tears wetting his small t-shirt.

“Come on Charlie, go and brush your teeth.” Robert’s there, watching them. Guilt on his face and he looks away when he sees Liam crying.

Charlie pulls back, his bottom lip sulking out and he wipes Liam’s face. “Don’t cry. Let me go and get George the monkey, he always cheers me up when I’m sad.”

Liam smiles through the pain, let’s Charlie go and Charlie runs to get the toy and brush his teeth.

“Are you going to be ok?” Robert asks, walking closer to Liam. “I don’t want to see you like this.”

Liam scoffs. “As if you really give a shit.”

“I do,” Robert sighs. “Don’t make me out to be a monster.”

Liam shakes his head, messes with his fingers awkwardly. “I’m sorry,” he whispers after a while. “I just feel so lost.”

“Come here,” Robert opens his arms out. Liam instantly falling into his arms. Wrapping his arms around his waist and his face snuggling into Robert’s neck. “You will get over this. Maybe one day we can be friends.”

Robert feels Liam nod against him, but he can tell he’s not convinced. “Will I be able to see Charlie?”

“Of course, me and Rebecca would never stop you. He loves you, Liam.”

Liam turns his head, his nose in Robert’s chest, smells him and sighs. “It’s a shame his dad doesn’t.”

Robert pulls back, his hands squeezing into his arms. “Don’t do this, please.”

“I was speaking to someone earlier, Ross he was called. Said he had dirt on Aaron. Do you really want to get involved with him again? God knows what he’s been getting up to whilst you’ve been away.”

Robert rolls his eyes, hand on his hips. “Don’t listen to that idiot. He loves to cause trouble, that’s all. He’s had it in for me for years.”

“He seemed pretty certain that he had something on him, though.” Liam tried, stepped closer and his voice firm. “What if whatever it is leads him back into prison. Then where will you be?”

Robert frowns, “what do you know?”

“Nothing,” Liam watches Robert’s face. Can see the panic in his eyes. “What do you know?” It’s Liam’s turn to frown.

“Nothing,” Robert lies. “Aaron wouldn’t do anything to end up in prison.”

“He’s been there before,” Liam scoffs.

“Yeah and he suffered like hell in there,” Robert snapped, defending Aaron. “You don’t know the half of it.” Robert shook his head.

Liam decided not to push, he didn’t really want to know. “Fair enough,” Liam softened.

“Here you go!” Charlie ran up to them, George dangling from his hand. “Look after him, ok?”

Liam kneeled down, took the monkey from him and hugged Charlie, placing a kiss in his hair. “Of course I will.”

“Good, I’ll see you soon,” Charlie said, patting his toy on the head and leaned in close to whisper in its fluffy ear. “Make Liam happy like you do me.”

Liam smiled, looking up at Robert sadly.

“I’ll speak to Rebecca, I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement about you seeing him,” Robert said carefully.

“Thank you,” Liam stood up. Hesitated before kissing Robert’s cheek softly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough-“

“Hey, don’t say that. This isn’t your fault.” Robert sighed.

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Liam shook his head. “I hope he makes you happy.”

He said it quietly, Charlie now busying himself with his toy cars. It hurt him to say it, he was jealous and he hated the world right now but he wanted Robert to be happy.

“You’ll find the right guy for you, Liam. Just look at you,” Robert smiled at him, and it brought a smile from Liam, although it didn’t reach his eyes. He really didn’t want them to end on bad terms, before they got together Liam was a good friend. His only real friend and he feels deep down that that is what Liam could be once all this settles down. “And he will make you happy, just like you deserve.”

“I guess,” Liam picks up his bag. “Say bye to Diane and Vic for me.”

That was going to be hard, facing them two. Robert was dreading it, could picture the disappointment on their faces at the news. “Of course,” Robert opened the door for him.

“See you soon?” Liam asked, waving and blowing a kiss at Charlie as he left the house.

“Yeah, I’m sure you will.” Robert watched him go. Could see the tears in his eyes, the way Liam paused when he’d got into the car. A final look at Robert before driving off.

Robert took a long breath and closed the door, leaning his back against it. He gathered his thoughts. Looking up at the ceiling, right above Diane’s bedroom.

He had to tell her and the thought made him want to run.

“Alright pet?” It was too late, he’d not even heard her come down the stairs.

He guessed now was the time.

Xx

Diane had given him what he’d expected. A slap to the arm, a raised voice, concern, telling him he’d made a mistake, asking about the wedding. He wasn’t sure where it had all come from, but he found himself offloading a lot of stuff. Told her how he felt, even cried with her. She had softened, held him close like a little child. She comforted him until he calmed down, she told him she would be there for him. She just wanted him to be happy.

Robert made his way over to Vic’s. Braced himself for round two. Hoped she wouldn’t be as angry, she already knew he was planning on leaving him but he wasn’t sure she believed it would be over so quickly.

She had sighed, asked how Liam was, asked if he was ok and then she had hugged him. Put the kettle on and moved the discussion along.

He left Vic’s house with a smile and a weight off his shoulders.

Xx

Robert takes Charlie to the farm as promised, feeding the baby lambs and then going for ice creams. He had moaned that he wished Liam was with them, but then his mood had soon changed when Robert promised he would see him soon. By the time they got home, Charlie was asleep in Robert’s arms, tired from today’s events.

Diane babysat for Robert, allowing him to spend the night at Aaron’s. He went to David’s, buying alcohol and food. Wanted to cook a meal for them.

He bumped into Ross as he left. Ross’s stupid face lifting with a smile. “Robert. It’s been too long.”

“Not long enough,” Robert sighed.

“Don’t you think you’ve broke enough hearts today? Don’t break mine, too.”

“Fuck off Ross,” Robert warned. “I’ve not got time for this.”

“Making your way over to lover boys, are you?” Ross’s eyes on the bag.

“Anyone would think you were jealous,” Robert smirked. “Isn’t there a bank you could go rob or something?”

Ross looked up at him, his arrogance squashed.

“What, you thought I didn’t know?”

Ross cleared his throat, his mind working overtime. “You were the one who caught Aaron, aren’t you?” Ross asked after a minute.

“Maybe,” Robert teased.

“You won’t say anything anyway,” Ross laughed nervously. “You’ll put Aaron in the shit.”

“Lucky for you, eh?” Robert patted Ross on the arm, making him feel the force of his hand. “Leave me and Aaron alone and we will leave you alone. Deal?”

Ross nodded quietly and Robert smiled, walking away. “Good talk.”

Xx

The minute Aaron answers the door Robert strides towards him, pulling him into him, chest to chest. Robert’s arm wraps around Aaron’s waist, leans in and kisses him deeply. Aaron responds straight away, lifts his hand into Robert’s hair and moans at the feel of Robert’s hand lowering to squeeze his arse.

Aaron pulls away slightly, Robert still chasing his lips. “Liv’s upstairs,” Aaron murmurs with his eyes still closed.

Robert licks his lips, tastes Aaron on him and clears his throat. Robert lifts the bag in his hand, “good job I bought us enough food then.”

Aaron closes the door and follows Robert into the kitchen. Helps Robert prepare food. It all feels like they’ve never been separated, that they do this every day. Robert slides against Aaron’s back to get into the cutlery draw, remembering where everything belongs and Aaron smiles. “It’s like you’ve never been away.”

Robert places a hand over Aaron’s heart, feels his chest rise and fall. “That’s because I haven’t. Not really.”

Aaron laughs, his cheeks red. “Soft lad.” Aaron clears his throat. “How was Liam?”

Robert puts his knife down, puts his hands on Aaron’s waist. “He was upset, but I think we ended on good terms. Well, as good as can be expected. I promised he would still be ok to see Charlie whenever he wants.”

“Will he be ok?” Aaron worries, chews the inside of his cheek.

Robert nods, “yes. Now don’t worry about him, ok?” Robert places a kiss to his lips. “Let’s just focus on us.”

Liv joins them for food doesn’t care to ask why Robert’s here, her stomach rumbles and Robert’s a good cook, she won’t ask questions just yet. 

She has suspicious look on her face as she watches Robert and Aaron closely. “You two are all over each other like a rash. Is there something I should know?”

“You haven’t told her?” Robert turns to Aaron, with a raised eyebrow and cheeky smile.

“Wasn’t sure you’d be ready to tell people just yet,” Aaron shrugs. “We don’t have to rush into anything serious-

“Oh my god. You two are back together, aren’t you?” Liv almost screeches, moving to the edge of her seat.

They both grin. “Yeah,” Robert nods. “Is that ok with you? I promise I won’t let either of you down again.”

Liv tries to hide her happiness, clears her throat. “If you do anything and I mean _anything_ to hurt Aaron or me I will make your life hell for the rest of your life.”

“Understood,” Robert accepted his fate.

Liv let her grin show, standing to pull Robert into a hug. “I’ve missed you,” she finally admits quietly.

“I’ve missed you more,” Robert holds her tight.

The door bell rings and Liv lets Robert go. “That’ll be Gabby,” Liv straightens down her top. Notices the glance between Robert and Aaron and she shakes her head. “Shut up.”

“She can come in if she likes,” Aaron tries.

“No thanks,” Liv grabs her bag. “Don’t wait up.”

Aaron sighs, “I wish she’d just tell me they were together.”

“She will tell you when she’s ready. Remember it’s not easy,” Robert clears the plates and washes up.

“Yeah I know, I’m her brother though. She knows I’d never love her any less.”

Robert dries his hands and stands in between Aaron’s legs, Aaron sat on the back of the sofa. He tickles at the hair on the back of Aaron’s neck and Aaron pulls him closer. “When she’s ready she will tell you, Aaron. You know she’s not one for showing feelings.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They sit and play video games, Aaron moaning that Robert’s cheating by distracting him with tickles and neck kisses.

They settle and watch a few films, Aaron snuggled into Robert. His head on his chest. He falls asleep. Robert looks around The Mill, remembers all the good and bad times here.

He remembers telling Aaron that he had slept with Rebecca, that he was going to be a dad, the smashed wedding pictures, the smashed mugs, the loud music blaring as he drank himself into a mess every day. He thinks now that they will have nothing but happiness here. He smiles into Aaron’s hair, so happy to have everything back to the way it’s meant to be.

Robert’s phone buzzes in his pocket, he looks at the name flashing on his screen and his heart drops.

_Rebecca calling..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert face Rebecca and Aaron’s past comes back to bite him in the arse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Seems I was in the mood this weekend. Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy it.

Robert swallows harshly, just stares down at his phone that feels like a life time. Hopes that she will hang up. He shouldn’t avoid her, he knew she would want answers, and that’s fine, but the thought of her saying bad things about Aaron makes his stomach turn.

Aaron wriggles in his arms, his face turning into him closer, his face pressed closely against his chest and Robert smiles sweetly down at him. Places a kiss into his hair, wishes this is how it had been for all the years they had missed together. Him, Aaron, Liv and Charlie. It’s perfect and he now believes that this is what he deserves and he won’t have nobody tell him different.

He stands slowly, careful not to wake Aaron and he places the blanket from over the sofa over Aaron. He heads outside and he braces himself for Rebecca’s wrath, ringing her back.

“Robert!” Her voice is screechy and Robert groans, takes the phone away from his ear.

“Rebecca,” Robert tries lightly. “Everything ok?”

Stupid question and he knows it, can practically hear her eyes roll back into her head. “What do you think? I’ve had Liam on the phone crying to me, Robert. Said I need to speak to you.” She sighs, “what have you done now?”

Robert laughs sadly, shakes his head. “Always my fault isn’t it?”

“Well he said you’ve decided to stay in the village...”

“That’s because me and Aaron are back together,” Robert spat out.

It was so quiet, for a second Robert thought Rebecca had dropped her phone from shock. He hears movement and when she finally speaks its hushed. “You can’t be serious? You and Liam were getting married!”

“I know all that Rebecca,” Robert huffed. “I belong here, with him and Liv.

“Right. And what about Charlie? He’s going to be forgotten now, is he?”

“Of course not! I love Charlie with all my heart and you know that.”

“But you’d rather stay with Aaron than come home and be close to your son?” Rebecca sounded upset and Robert sat down on the step.

“I can still see Charlie when I normally do? Sheffield isn’t far.”

“So you’re happy being a part time father now? Stop thinking with your dick, Robert. Charlie should come first.”

Robert’s eyes widened in shock at Rebecca’s stern words. “He does come first!”

She sighed down the phone, “are you with Aaron now?”

“Yes,” Robert smiled a little, turning to look back at The Mill and all that it meant to him.

“So you shoved Charlie onto somebody else so you can spend time with him?”

Robert frowned. “Not just somebody, he’s with Diane. He loves spending time with her and I don’t make an habit of leaving him with her. You’re being unfair now, Rebecca.”

“Have you forgotten everything Aaron said about me and Charlie when I was pregnant? He hated him.”

“But he doesn’t now,” Robert shook his head. “You should see them together, Charlie loves him.”

Rebecca laughed, sounded cold to Robert’s ear. “He loves everybody, Robert! How many times have we had to tell him not to talk to strangers?”

Robert closed eyes, unbelievably frustrated with her. It took all his effort not to hang up on her, sick of her bashing of Aaron. “Aaron isn’t a stranger, this is completely different.”

“Fine,” Rebecca moaned. “When are you planning on coming back then? We only agreed you’d be having Charlie until you came back home.”

Robert frowned, “I hope you aren’t going to start using him against me.” Robert kicked at the gravel beneath his feet.

“No, of course not. I miss him that’s all. You can still have him on the weekends,” Rebecca seemed to have softened. “We need to speak to him, I don’t want him confused.”

Robert nodded, “I agree.” Robert stood up, ready to go back inside. “I’ll come over tomorrow and we can talk.”

“Okay, night Robert.”

Robert locked the door behind him, Aaron was sat up when he got back inside. His hair fluffy and soft, Robert greeted him with a smile. Even in a state of tiredness he was beautiful. “Hey sleepy head.”

Aaron stretched before getting to his feet. Without a word he had his hands on Robert’s arms, leaning forward and kissing Robert deeply. Robert reacted instantly, almost taken aback by Aaron’s strength. He moaned and Aaron licked is lips as he stepped back. He kissed the side of Robert’s cheek, his eyes closed.

“What was that for?” Robert smirked, his hand coming up to Aaron’s face.

“It’s stupid,” Aaron tries to laugh it. He puts his face into the crook of Robert’s neck.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Robert mumbles against Aaron’s hair. He lifts Aaron’s face up to face him and Aaron looks anywhere but him.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Aaron shrugs. “I assumed the worst.” Aaron looks down at his feet, shaking his head. “I thought you’d had second thoughts. I sound pathetic.”

“You idiot,” Robert says lovingly. “Look at me,” Robert waits until Aaron looks up at him. “I would _never_ have second thoughts. I’m here for good Aaron, so get used to it.” Robert shakes him a little and it brings a smile out of Aaron.

“Let’s go to bed,” Aaron takes Robert’s hand in his.

Once in bed Robert brings Aaron to him, rest his head on his chest. He tickles along the length of Aaron’s arm. “Did you ever think about me?” Aaron asks sleepily.

Aaron can feel the sigh in his hair, the way Robert’s arm around his pulls him that little bit closer. “Every single day,” Robert admits. “Things got easier as time went by, but there would always be something to remind me of you.”

Aaron smiles into him, kisses Robert’s chin. “I never thought I’d see you again,” Aaron’s voice suddenly breaks. The thought still shakes him and he hopes this isn’t some sick dream.

Robert rolls Aaron onto his back, leans over him, runs a thumb across Aaron’s lips. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I love you, Aaron.” Robert covers Aaron’s growing smile with a kiss. A promise.

With Robert’s hands gently over his skin, lips tasting every bit of him Aaron can let himself believe this isn’t a dream.

Robert’s here and this is their fresh start.

X

Aaron goes with Robert to see Rebecca. Robert tells him he doesn’t need to, that he shouldn’t have to put up with the rubbish Rebecca will throw at him. Aaron tells Robert not to worry, that he can handle Rebecca.

Charlie runs into his mothers arms the minute they arrive, she kisses his blond locks and almost tears up with happiness. “Hello my little man.”

Charlie squeezes her tightly around her neck, “I missed you so mummy but I had so much fun with daddy.”

Charlie waves at Robert and he waves back, a loving smile on his face. “I bet you want to go and see the new toys I got you, don’t you?” Rebecca strokes her sons cheek and grins at his enthusiastic nod. “Go and look in your bedroom,” Rebecca lets him go and he runs up the stairs like it’s a race.

“Come through,” Rebecca looks at Aaron quickly before looking away and heading into the living room.

Robert can sense Aaron’s tension at the side of him, entwines their fingers together. “Don’t worry.” Aaron gives his hand a little squeeze to say thank you and they go to join Rebecca.

“I suppose you’re loving all this,” Rebecca instantly directs her anger at Aaron.

“Of course not,” Aaron swallows. “We can’t help it if we love each other.”

Rebecca blinks, a smile flashes across her features. “He was supposed to love you when he slept with me-“

“Enough,” Robert warns. “We haven’t come here to argue, we are here to talk about Charlie.”

Rebecca looks between them, paces her living area. “I’m sorry, I am happy for you both.” She offers a smile. “I just feel bad for Liam.”

They had grown to become good friends, Robert was left on the sidelines. Robert hadn’t minded, their connection was over stuff that didn’t interest him in the slightest.

“You and Liam will still be friends. Liam will still see Charlie,” Robert says.

Rebecca nods, “I know that.” She sits down. “I just mean you and Liam were good together, you were happy.”

Robert looks at Aaron, can see him looking guilty and he can’t stand it. He won’t let Rebecca, or anybody else have him believe all this is his fault. “Me and Liam split up because I hadn’t been happy in ages,” he smiles at Aaron. “Then when I saw Aaron again it just brought it all back. How I’ve never really gotten over him.”

“How lovely,” Rebecca rolls her eyes.

“You just said you were happy for us,” Robert snapped. “You sound anything but right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Rebecca sighed.

“Me and you are never going to get on,” Aaron spoke up, deciding to nip this in bud before Robert got worked up. “But Robert’s a brilliant father and me and Charlie have become close. Don’t punish Robert for this.”

“I won’t, I told Robert himself that I’d never use Charlie as a weapon. I just want the best for my boy.”

“And so do we,” Aaron smiled slightly.

“I’ll call him,” Rebecca stood up, “we can explain to him what’s happening.”

Robert kisses the side of Aaron’s forehead, “you’re amazing.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Aaron leans into the contact.

“You don’t have to,” Robert shrugs. “Just you being here, strong enough to face this, makes you amazing.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “shut up.” He lays his hands against Robert’s chest, “I’d do anything for you. Even if it’s facing Rebecca.” Aaron pulls a face and Robert laughs, shakes his head and risks a kiss before Rebecca returns.

“I’d love nothing more than to have you right here, right now,” Robert flirts against Aaron’s cheek. Kisses along his jaw until he reaches his ear, “imagine Rebecca’s face.”

Aaron groans, “imagine Charlie’s.” that makes Robert pull away and Aaron grins cheekily.

“You’ve truly just ruined the mood,” Robert smacks his arse.

“Oi! You shouldn’t even be in the mood for it right now anyway, that’s weird.” Aaron pushes Robert away. “Stop thinking with this,” Aaron’s hand cups Robert’s jeans and Robert’s eyes widen slightly.

“That’s not fair,” Robert bites his lip.

Aaron removes his hand just in time, Rebecca comes in with Charlie on her hip. Aaron as to fight back the laugh, can feel Robert’s eyes watching him in frustration.

Then he feels the way Robert’s eyes change, they watch him now with nothing but love as Charlie runs up to him and Aaron picks him up, ruffles his hair. He can even see the way Rebecca’s eyes soften.

He thinks somehow their arrangement over Charlie shouldn’t be a problem.

X

And Aaron was right. Charlie will come to see them on weekends, just the way the arrangement used to be.

They explain that Charlie will still see Liam, but it won’t be with daddy. For a four year old Charlie seems to get why, smiles sweetly up at his father and Aaron and just accepts it.

When they arrive back home it’s late and Robert doesn’t want anything but Aaron. He’s got him up against the wall, his body flat against his and he pins Aaron there. Grins at the way Aaron chases after his lips but Robert denies him it. Instead he sucks the skin at his neck, bites down on the skin there and Aaron moans. “I’m going to make you pay for earlier,” Robert smirks.

“Robert-“ Aaron’s head drop back on a moan.

There’s a knock at the door and Robert groans. Carries on kissing at Aaron’s skin, the knocking grows louder and and Robert reluctantly pulls away. “Ignore it,” Aaron whimpers.

Robert contemplates doing so but whoever it is seems dead set on getting an answer. The knocking doesn’t stop and Aaron pushes himself off of the wall and away from Robert. “Alright, calm down I’m coming!”

“Aaron Dingle?” Aaron frowns when he sees who’s stood in front of him. Aaron just swallows slightly, his mouth dry.

“I am arresting you on suspicion of harmed robbery, you do not have to say anything; but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Earlier that day_

Liam is in self destruct mode. When he gets back home he crashes the flat, smashes up photos of him and Robert. Packs clothes that Robert’s didn’t take with him and fights the urge not to burn them then and there.

How can Robert throw away what they had? They’d grown a new life together, they were a family. Everything was _perfect_.

Liam had built Robert back up again, gave him his confidence back. Liam had seen the hurt leaving Aaron and the village had caused Robert. Walking away from that had meant he had to restart everything again.

Of course, he had Charlie. His son was his main priority. Liam had accepted it, loved how great Robert was as a father. Charlie had grown fond of him quickly, and Liam had loved him like he was his own.

But none of it was enough.

X

He knows Robert’s told him he can still see Charlie, but how can he trust anything he tells him now? He had gone behind his back, lied to him and Liam wasn’t prepared to just take Robert’s word for it.

He phoned Rebecca, told her Robert had left him, that he had gotten back with Aaron.

Her anger fired him up more. She couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe Robert would hurt Liam like this. She had told him that he deserved better, that Robert hadn’t really changed.

She had told him that he couldn’t get away with it. That Robert always wormed his way out of his own fuck ups.

He had agreed. And that’s why he decided to head back into the village.

X

He keeps his head down, hopes he finds who he’s looking for quickly.

He doesn’t have to wait long, he’s walking out of the pub with a boy with glasses on and Liam sits up in his car so he can get a clear view of them.

Ross slaps the back of Finn’s head before pulling him into a hug and then they walk separate ways.

Ross heads Liam’s way and he gets out of his car, puts his hood up and sprints over to Ross

“Wait up,” Liam calls, making Ross stop and look up.

“What do you want?” Ross lifts a eyebrow, shoves his hands deep into his jacket. “You weren’t so polite last time we spoke, if I remember right.”

Liam tries not to roll his eyes. “Sorry about that. Can we talk?”

“Depends what it’s about,” Ross lifts his head back, as if he’s the boss around here. His arrogance is nothing short of irritating.

“About what you wanted to tell me before? Said you had something on Aaron?”

Ross looks away for a second, his arrogance seeming to take a dip. “Yeah, and you weren’t interested last time. So what’s changed?”

Liam gets frustrated, “will you tell me or not? Were you just trying to wind me up, or something?”

Ross bites his lip, shrugs his shoulders. “Or something.” Ross kicks at the gravel beneath his feet. “I know a lot, but I don’t think I’ll be gaining anything from telling you.”

“I’ve got cash,” Liam tries. “Say the word and I’ll give it to you.”

“You’re really desperate, aren’t you?” Ross laughs. “I don’t want your money.”

Liam knows he’s desperate, wouldn’t be doing this if he wasn’t. “Robert left me for Aaron,” Liam tells him. “He’s left me and I want them to pay for what they’ve done,” Liam steps closer. “Either help me, or don’t.”

“What did I tell you?” Ross says smugly. “I knew he would leave you for Dingle.”

“Seriously, this is getting boring now.” Liam looks over at Diane’s place, where everything fell apart and his determination comes back like a fireball in his gut. “Last chance, I’m not here for games.”

It feels like ages until Ross responds, looks unsure but still seems to have that look in his eyes that wants to ruin Robert’s life just as much as Liam does. “Fine, but you’ve got to make a deal with me on one thing.”

X

Ross tells him about the robbery. Tells him that he was behind it all, that if Liam brings him or Finn into this then he will end his life.

Liam’s kind of surprised that he’s so trusting, that’s he’s shared so much about it all, although he’s sure he’s missed stuff out. But he doesn’t care about that, or about Ross or Finn. All he cares about is making them pay, making them see that they can’t get their happy ending and that this is someone’s life, someone’s family they’ve broken up.

Liam phones the police anonymously with the information he has.

X

Aaron’s been in custody for four hours.

Robert spends the first two hours sitting outside, waiting for him. Pacing up and down, asking every officer that leaves the police station if they have any news on Aaron Dingle. Nothing.

He feels sick with worry. The sight of Aaron’s face still in his mind as he was dragged into the back of the police car. The fear of been back inside clearly rushing to the forefront of his mind. It must have, because that’s the first thought Robert had, too.

He told him he would sort this. Told him to trust him and not to worry. But what can he do really? He doesn’t even know where to start. His palms are sweaty and he panics, needs somewhere to sit. He heads to the cafe around the corner, best to be somewhere public incase he faints, he guesses.

That’s when he sees him. He’s sat facing away from him, but Robert knows it’s him. He can’t believe it, he’s got plenty of questions to ask but he can’t move his mouth. Instead he frowns, walks up behind him and pulls out the spare chair to the table he’s sitting at to take a seat.

Liam finally looks up, he looks stressed. Worn out. Surprised to see Robert facing him. “Robert,” he says quietly. His lips raise into a lopsided smile.

“What are you doing here?” Robert finally finds his voice. He tries to remain calm, but with Aaron metres away being questioned he can’t help but think the worst.

“Having a coffee-“

“Don’t play stupid,” Robert leans over the table. “You went home, why are you back here?”

Liam leans into him, “I wanted to make you see that you’ve made a mistake.”

“What are you talking about?” Robert’s voice raises and Liam flinches slightly, Robert shakes his head, not believing this victim act.

“Aaron,” Liam says firmly. “He’s no good for you.”

“What have you done?” Robert swallows, can feel the bile rise inside of him.

Liam looks over into the direction of the station, “the right thing.”

“Look, I don’t know what you think you know, but you’ve got it wrong. Aaron’s not a bad person.”

Liam just shakes his head, places a palm over Robert’s sweaty hands on the table. “Then you clearly don’t know him.” Liam edges closer, making Robert lean back and Liam sighs, “a few months back he robbed a bank Robert, he robbed a bloody bank and -“

“I know,” Robert pulls away. “I know, alright?” Robert snaps.

Liam looks deflated, a frown creasing his face. “How?”

“He told me”, Robert looks around the quiet cafe. “I’ve known for ages.”

Liam scoffs, his arms lifting at his sides dramatically. “Are you serious? Robert, you could get into serious trouble yourself-“

“Nobody is going to get into trouble,” Robert leans in close again. “You’re going to take back your statement.”

“No, why should I?” Liam sounds like a petulant child and Robert wants to shake him. “Do you really want him around Charlie? Are you not scared of what he might do?”

Robert can’t help but laugh, “I don’t know, are you a safer option? I mean you hit Aaron, you purposely hurt him mentally when you decided to send him a wedding invitation that I hadn’t even had a say in!” Robert got to his feet, “get up.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’re going to put this right,” Robert heads off, Liam trailing behind him.

X

Robert storms towards the police station, turning back once to check Liam was following him. They reach the stairs and Liam pulls at his arm. “You aren’t thinking this through.”

Robert moves to the side and out of ear shot from passers by. “I’ve done nothing but think. You don’t know what this would do to Aaron if he went inside.” Robert’s hand grips onto Liam’s arm,”please Liam.”

Liam swallows, takes Robert’s words into account. “I did it anonymously, I can’t go in there. I’ll phone them and tell them I got the wrong person, or something.”

Robert watches Liam make the call. “Hi, erm, I’d like to retract a statement I made earlier about a bank robbery please.”

“This isn’t over,” Robert whispers to Liam.

Robert leaves Liam to sort his mess out. He needs to be somewhere.

He just hopes it isn’t too late.

X

When Robert gets to The Mill he’s thankful Aaron hasn’t changed the location of his spare key, it’s still in the hanging basket.

He unlocks the door when he hears footsteps behind him, he stops and turns.

“They arrested him then,” Ross fucking Barton.

Robert steps up to him, “how do you know?”

Ross just smirks, shrugs his shoulders and Robert sees red. “It was you,” Robert seethes, a finger pointing in Ross’s face. “You told Liam about the robbery.”

“Gold star for you, Robert.” Ross laughs and Robert balls his fists into his jacket. Ross stops laughing and looks behind Robert’s head at The Mill. “I didn’t tell him everything”

“So that makes it ok?” Robert’s grip tightens. “You know what happened to him last time he went inside!”

“Relax will you?” Ross breaks himself free of Robert’s grip. “Do you think I’m that stupid? I told him what he wanted to hear, that’s all.”

Robert frowns, “and what’s that?”

“That Aaron’s not a saint,” Ross licks his lips. “That he regretted it after and didn’t want anything to do with the money we took.”

“But he took his share,” Robert thinks of the big bag of cash he saw, the way he splashed his cash in the pub like it wasn’t weird for someone like Aaron to have loads of money.

“I know that” Ross rolled his eyes. “But I didn’t tell him that, did I? Don’t you think the cops would be searching the place if I did?” Ross looks at the key in Robert’s hand, “and I take it that’s why you came back? To get rid of the cash.”

Robert just nods once. His fist gripped tightly around the key, making a print in his palm.

“I don’t like you,” Ross felt the need to remind Robert gladly. “I didn’t tell him the full truth for mine and Finn’s benefit.”

Ross just walks off and Robert can finally breathe. Robert’s phone goes off and when he answers, Aaron’s voice comes through the other end and he can’t get to him quick enough.

X

Aaron’s been crying, his face and eyes red and Robert takes him into his arms as Aaron runs up to him. “Hey, it’s ok,” Robert comforts.

Aaron’s holding on tight, his eyes screwed shut and he’s never felt relief like it. “They dropped the charges. Whoever gave a statement took it back.” Aaron leans back, looks up at Robert. “How did they find out? We all agreed not to say anything-“

“It was Liam,” Robert pulls Aaron into him. Aaron’s mouth opening and closing, unable to process anything. “But I’ve sorted it, ok? You don’t have to worry.”

“How did he know, though?” Aaron’s grip loosens. “Did you tell him?”

“Of course not,” Robert holds Aaron’s face in his hands. “It was Ross. Liam came back wanting to hurt us I think, but it’s over now.”

Aaron bites his bottom lip, his anger threatening to surface. “Phone Liam. I want to speak to him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

“Just do it,” Aaron gets into the passengers seat and Robert reluctantly phones Liam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed? I don't know anything about bank robberys, so I apologies if it didn't fit or seemed vague. Hope to see you lovely leave comments and kudus, you lot are what make me love writing so much.


End file.
